How To Train Your Ghost Rider
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: How Robbie learns to deal with the various members of the Team after deciding to remain part time S.H.I.E.L.D. Getting used to a demonic street racer may be easier then Robbie getting used to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.
1. The Place You Need To Be

So far I have completed and posted two QuakeRider centric One Shots on FFN and AO3 and both have gotten good reviews/comments by those who left one so encouraging. As mentioned in the last one this is the chaptered fic I have been working on. It will basically cover Robbie interacting with the various members of the Team during a slow day. Not overly ambitious true but since people seem to like what I am doing I will stick with it for this fic. Any suggestions, requests, excreta are welcomed. I have worked with a reader's requests before so don't be shy if you have an idea you think I could actually do some justice to.

 **WarNinGs** : Not Cannon Compliant, Slightly OOC, About as much Spanish as they used in the show, Team building/bonding, Gabe seeing these people are not so bad just like Daisy.

 **Aishi Say**

" _All you have is your fire  
And the place you need to reach  
Don't you ever tame your demons  
But always keep them on a leash_."

Form 'Arsonist's Lullaby' by Hozier, found a QuakeRider vid to this and here we go.

 _ **ALL YOU HAVE IS YOUR FIRE, AND THE PLACE YOU NEED TO REACH**_

Daisy bit her lip slightly as she allowed her palm to flatten against soft worn leather, feeling the chest below rise and fall with slow even breaths, heartbeat too soft to feel through the shirt and zipped up jacket. Sighing softly the Inhuman closed her eyes and just focused on the rhythm below her hand, proof the other was alive and well. When she had first met Robbie she had been so unsure of him, he seemed like two different people fighting for control, and in a way that was exactly what he was. Mutual enemies had allowed a shaky partnership to form, from there a friendship grew. By the time the elder Reyes brother was M.I.A. his absent hurt, hurt more then she thought it would. She had told herself it was the fact she had no idea where he was or if he would return, the others she had lost she knew were dead and were never coming back. When she saw him casually sitting on some silver railing her heart had almost lept from her chest. Those expressive eyes had turned up as if he had been waiting for her to get close before acknowledging her, how she had missed them. Stopping she had greeted him with a joke, a joke he responded to as if it was just another day as he shrugged before getting to his feet. With him now standing before her she allowed herself to admit she was surprised he was back, however pleasantly. To her relief he had responded in kind, amused and as at peace as she had ever seen him still warmed her.

Returning from Hell, whichever world or dimension it had been technically, had changed a few things. He was not the same man he had been when they had first clashed, and she was just as different. They had helped each other put a few of the pieces of their broken lives, hearts, and souls back together again. The way he looked to her had changed as well, it was not just to get her opinion on something as it had been before, there was more warmth there now. He was looking to a friend, assuring them he was there while being assured they were with him as well, she got that. Whatever they were now they were friends, they cared and they always would. Ward had turned out to be a very bad and broken man, but one who truly cared about her at least. Lincoln had helped her realized what being an Inhuman meant before dying for her, and he had not considered himself heroic. Robbie was in his own ways as damaged as Ward, though even with a devil in his skin he was still a better man then Ward had ever been. Lincoln would be content she had a valiant and viscous protector if nothing else, but she was not sure they would have gotten along. She hoped that even if Lincoln had lived she still would have wanted to save Robbie as strongly as she had. Where would she be now if her friends had never shown her what she could be, how she could help?

Robbie was not just a flaming sword for the righteous side of Hell, she would not believe that. He had done so much good as part of her team, no mater how he had fought it at first, it was too late to dismiss him. Coulson wanted him not just his power in S.H.I.E.L.D., he could see the good man behind the flames and cold eyes just as she could. He had seen to her becoming all she could be, more of a father then anyone had ever been to her and she loved him for it. Sighing softly at her own mussing she absently played with the zipper's tongue, its owner still dead to the world. Fingers slipped past parted teeth resting over the beating heart a thin cotton t-shirt could not hide as the thicker jacket could. Smiling the Inhuman once again agent turned her dark stare to a serene face, blinking when she saw equally dark eyes half open. "Robbie? It's all right," She soothed unsure if he was awake enough to recognize her. The room was not one he would know so she was not counting on familiar surroundings to keep him calm.

Robbie sighed softly, a hand resting lightly against his chest confused him but Daisy's voice was clear. Tilting his head at her he turned his gaze to her hand stuck inside his jacket before looking up at her, "Worried my heart stopped?"

Daisy pulled her hand free looking away, knowing her cheeks were at least a little pink and he knew it. "Oh please you don't always even have a heart to stop." Joking about the Rider she glanced at him to see if she had hit a nerve, God she had to learn to curb her tongue now and then.

Robbie pushed himself up on his elbows, not really motivated to get up entirely, "Good one E.T. light."

Daisy rolled her eyes but gave him a bit of a grin at that, if she could tease him about his literal demon then he could tease her about her alien DNA, fair was fair. "I wouldn't call YoYo that."

"Elena has Mack to annoy in his sleep she has no need of me," Robbie reminded the mouthy young woman as he sat up. Reaching up he finished unzipping his jacket to fully reveal a faded hunter green shirt.

Daisy watched an ungloved hand as it moved to unzip the infamous jacket, the faded green a nice contrast to his skin tone. It seemed fitting he was back from Hell and wearing green, back among the living and all that went with it. "Oh like she wouldn't."

"I'd wake up to her wearing my jacket if she was that curious about it, Elena is about as scared of me as you are." Robbie knew he weirded a few of them out still, not surprising when he was walking proof Hell existed. However they might feel about the Rider they were mostly comfortable with having just him around. It seemed being Daisy's pet project earned him a trial spot on the team, one some of them wanted to be more permanent.

"Well it isn't stealing if you are just borrowing it," Daisy agreed tapping a fingertip off her chin a few times. "I think it would look cute on her." Elena had become one them easily once she stopped thinking of S.H.I.E.L.D as shady government bad and more MIB good. It did not surprise her the two snarky Hispanics got along, and since everyone knew it was strictly friendly there was no jealousy to worry about.

"Se veria aun mas lindo en usted," Robbie said with a hint of his smug smirk, his jacket may look cute on Elena but it would look better on Daisy, at least he thought so.

Daisy frowned at the Spanish, it sounded like a compliment to her, and that smirk was his teasing one she rather liked. "You better be able to repeat that in church _Mr_. Reyes." When Robbie blinked before actually laughing she blinked startled for a moment before joining him as she sat down on the bed. She had only really heard him laugh once, a few soft chuckles were not the same. May was like that, all smirks but few laughs.

"No eres espia, aprender espanol," Robbie snarked back as he checked to make sure his gloves were still in his jacket pockets.

"Or," Daisy started as she leaned close, arms folded, "here's a thought, you could just speak English while basking in my glory?"

Robbie snorted looking up, shaking his head at the mock preening, "You truly are something else girl."

"Thanks I like me too," Daisy grinned, it felt so good to banter with someone again. Robbie knew her demons better then anyone else, his had seen hers with Its own eyes. The idea of a demon judging her and leaving her not only alive but willing to work with her was faltering really. Angels were all about redeeming and saving souls while demons were all about corrupting and claiming, though the Rider was all about claiming the already past saving. It made her wonder what It would think of Ward, no doubt with Robbie's influence It would ash her former crush.

Robbie rolled his eyes at the false ego, thought she didn't hate herself anymore at lest and he was grateful for that, "I wasn't gone that long this time, did I miss some sort of head trauma?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Daisy drawled as she reached out lightly rapping his chest with her knuckles, his shirt was very soft. "I'm surprised you didn't portal jump right home and crash on your couch or something."

Robbie shook his head, "Coulson wants some sort of report on the fate of the Darkhold, and I don't want to shock my brother by suddenly being back."

"Have you called? I can while you talk to Coulson if you want...we kinda bonded a little after you were gone." Daisy admitted hoping he would be happy about that news, he had not enjoyed the fighting.

Robbie blinked before smiling in relief and gratitude, it would have to have been Daisy who told his brother if it had not been Coulson himself. He was not an agent but he could still see the likeable spy taking it upon himself to tell Gabe the bad news. Daisy did not seem to be aware he had been there to hear her talk with Gabe, and he was not going to tell her just then, "Thank you."

"It was nothing really, I am the only one he really knew," Daisy dismissed trying not to read too much into two little words. Looking down at the folded hands in her lap she was missing her long hair, not that Robbie was not being all adorably emotional as well. It was just the two of them, they had been through too much to keep all the walls up all the time.

Reaching out Robbie laid a hand over Daisy's, thumb moving slowly over smooth skin to draw her eyes up to his. "Yeah, but still, thank you Daisy."

Daisy bit her lip as she shifted so her right hand was resting over Robbie's just as deadly hand, its warmth felt good between her own. "It's what friends are for...I mean you'd have done the same for me if things had been different."

Nodding Robbie leaned close, resting his brow against hers, "Having someone other than Gabe and tio is new but...but it feels good."

Smiling Daisy closed her eyes and just enjoyed his closeness for a moment, he was here now and was content to just be there with her. Sometimes just being near someone who understood was enough, she had missed that so much after she left. "Unlike your tio I won't betray you Robbie, if the Rider can't chase me off you have _no_ chance."

Robbie chuckled softly as he closed his own eyes, for someone named after something so fragile she was anything but. "I know, and I'm counting on it. Gabe can't always be around but you can tame the Rider as well, he likes your spirit."

"Aw that's sweet, and maybe a little creepy since demons eat those," Smiling she caught his smile glad he had not taken that the wrong way.

"Coulson thought you might be up, is now a bad time?" May asked frowning slightly, Robbie may be more Lincoln than Ward but she was a protective S.O..

Daisy jerked away as Robbie just blinked up at May, he was not as use to her as she was. Turning she frowned slightly at May, "Just teasing Robbie since he's awake and coherent."

"I self-heal remember? I come back form Hell just fine and you are worried about a few day trip to destroy a book?" Robbie arched a brow at the punk who had become his partner, even the Rider did not mind her butting into their mission. She may not like or approve of his more extreme measures but she was trying to avenge innocents, and knew lethal force was sometimes the only way.

"Remind me to sit down and watch the Evil Dead movies with you one of these days. He's all yours May," Daisy wanted to keep Robbie around but Gabe deserved to know he was back and safe. Forgiveness would take some time but Gabe was ready to start, he understood Robbie had become what he had in part for him. Misguided or not it was done out of love, a love worth damnation for, how could you hate someone willing to trade their soul for your life?

May nodded, Robbie seemed perfectly fine after a short nap, and she could hardly blame him since she knew if she had gone to Hell she would want to hide away from others for a while as well. "Robbie if you would follow me then?"

Robbie nodded getting to his feet, slipping off his jacket he dropped it onto Daisy's questioning face. "Gabe can't deny I'm back with you wearing that, upper inside pocket."

Daisy pulled the jacket from her head, opening it she noted the inner pocket and unzipped it, pulling out a picture. Gabe was ridding piggyback grinning like mad about something, Robbie was laughing, hands on his brother's knees. Wiping a tear from her eye she sniffed, they looked younger and she assumed this was before either their parent's deaths or their uncle's imprisonment. Getting herself under control she dialed the number for the smart phone she had given Gabe. When he picked up she smiled at him, always happy to be the bearer of good news. When he open his mouth to ask about the jacket she held up the photo. "He's back, talking to Coulson but back safe and sound here on base."

 _ **ALL YOU HAVE IS YOUR FIRE, AND THE PLACE YOU NEED TO REACH**_

Coulson frowned as he listened the younger male as he described the barren world he had taken the book to, how it had been burned, and the planet searched for life. It did not sound nearly as bad as the Hell dimension Robbie had returned from thankfully at the perfect time to help with Aida. He glanced at May now and then, she simply nodded slightly back saying nothing. When Robbie leaned back finished he nodded, "Well I can not say I am sorry to hear the book is ash blowing in the wind. Will you been staying this time?"

Robbie frowned slightly, "I need to go talk to my brother, we did not part on the best of terms and that was solely my fault."

Coulson nodded, he had been there, "And afterward?" When Robbie gave him a questioning look he smiled slightly, sometimes it was just fun to mess with people a little. "I know a lot has happened but I am pretty sure I made it clear I wanted you on our team. If I am wrong then consider this an invitation."

"I'm no spy Coulson the Rider is a bounty hunter at best, a mass murder at worst. And if we are being honest I'm no prize myself, unless you need a mechanic that can literately crack skulls besides Mack." Robbie may be good for interrogations but as a field agent he left much to be desired and was honest enough with himself to admit it, Rider aside.

Coulson tilted his head, "That is all true, and if this was just a spy agency that would matter more. _You_ can spare criminals, _you_ can protect not just avenge, _you_ can be better than just a murdering vigilante and I want to help you be that." Skye had been a hacker with no love for S.H.I.E.L.D and now she was so much more, there was no reason Robbie could not do the same in his own way.

Frowning Robbie looked down, it had been so long since anyone had seen him as more then a good mechanic and a high-school dropout. Coulson was sincere he knew that, he had seen him with Daisy and the others enough to know he cared for his people like an extended family. The Rider had been inside his head and agreed Coulson was a trustworthy man, even if he was a spy and a suit. Since meeting Daisy he had changed, finding more peace with his fate then he ever thought he would find. Sighing he turned to May, getting a slightly questioning look, "You agree with him on this?"

May closed her eyes with a soft sigh, it figured a guy who looked to Daisy for cues would ask her that. "You can be more if you choose to be just as Daisy and others have. It won't be easy, harder for you with that _thing_ in your head, but if you are stronger than your demons you'll just about survive."

Robbie blinked when the stoic agent made a joke as dry as it might have been. Turning he sat in his chair a bit stunned, May did not often joke or encourage he had learned that early on. Looking back up at Coulson he nodded bowing his head, "I am willing to try." Looking up he gave the older man a bit of a smile. "To serve when everything else fails, to be humanity's last line of defense, to be the shield...its a good oath."

Coulson blinked when Robbie turned to May, they were not exactly close, though she was close to Daisy so there was that. May answered after a moment, teasing Robbie a bit as was her way. Turning from May Robbie was quite for a moment before answering him, at his quote Coulson blinked again before smiling with pride. Daisy had to have told him that, the Rider may not care about serving but protecting innocents was what it burned to do. "Welcome to the family then Mr. Reyes, we can handle the paperwork and all that once you return from seeing your brother. And do not worry even if you decide to remain freelance we will see to him if and when you have another long term mission, it is the least we can do for the assistance you have given us."

Robbie smiled feeling hopeful about this future with these people who were as messed up as he was in their own ways. Getting to his feet he nodded since saluting was for soldiers not spies, at least he didn't see a lot of it going on. "Thank you sir, ma'am," bowing his head to May he walked out leaving them to do their jobs.

"You planning on training him Malinda?" Coulson asked titling his head at his right hand, she had done a wonderful job with Daisy and Robbie did respect her.

May glanced at the door before pushing off of the wall, "He can fight but yes, best way to keep the Rider in check is not summon him. His channeling abilities worked just fine while human so he can pass for an Inhuman to the public, most wouldn't believe his story without seeing the Rider anyway."

"True, it is good we will be able to keep the band together, I would hate for Daisy and Robbie to fall back into old self-destructive habits." Coulson had felt the Rider's rage and knew what it took to keep it in check, and all he had needed to do was wait for the time to right to let It lose. Robbie could keep it at bay, a feat that would be easier with training and a higher purpose.

May nodded knowing how they both felt about Daisy, it was not exactly a secret, "Killing gang bangers and the like is better than innocents, but sooner or later good cops would end up dead, or we would have to put him down. I do not even know how we would mange that."

"Maybe we should look into better containment for gods? At any rate it is better for everyone if he stays on the side of good, there are always plenty of bad guys he can beat up, and even a few he can kill to keep the Rider happy." Coulson did not believe in sacrificing good people but some people there was no hope for, and he was happy to let the Rider have them once they learned what they needed from them.

May shook her head but she could not argue with him there, "And you believe this Rider will be satisfied?"

"It cares only about vengeance and punishing evil so our goals are not exactly contradictory, and if we run into more messes like the Ghosts or Inhumans that have lethal abilities a supernatural flaming skeleton will come in handy, besides he has a _really_ nice car."

May chuckled with a knowing smirk, "And there it is, it's all about the car in the end."

Coulson grinned right back, "Nothing wrong with looking good while saving the world now is there?"

 _ **ALL YOU HAVE IS YOUR FIRE, AND THE PLACE YOU NEED TO REACH**_

Daisy sighed at the defunct portal hands in borrowed pockets, Robbie was just going home, no Ghosts, no demon books, just the LA streets he had grown up on. She was selfish wanting him to stay she knew that, he was helping her heal but he needed his brother right now. While he was gone she wanted to work on rebuilding her ties with her friends. The bridges were under repair still but the fire had not burned them to only wisps of ash. When she sensed another near she looked up at Robbie and smiled up at him, he looked strange jacket-less but not all bad. "I see May was gentle with you."

Robbie chuckled softly, "Yeah, it seems Coulson wants me as an agent." It was still a bit of a strange idea working for the government, or whatever Coulson ultimately answered to.

"Coulson loves adopting misfits like us, seriously that and collecting retro tech are his two _favorite_ things." Daisy loved her boss but did not fully understand his love of old stuff, Lola aside since she was a sweet ride.

"It is nice to be wanted rather then simply needed," Robbie reminded her with a little smile, Coulson had only needed them when all this had started. A fact he had been honest about, not that he owed such honesty to Robbie unlike Daisy.

Daisy nodded, she completely agreed there, "Wait until the team all adopt you, you've seen how hurt they were because I left."

"I'd rather not go around upsetting good people, but it will make Gabe feel better about all of this." Robbie gave a helpless little shrug, he was not getting rid of the Rider anytime soon. If the Rider could be content hunting down Watchdogs, HYDRA agents, and whatever else S.H.I.E.L.D. dealt with he would not even really mind It so much anymore. Keeping the entire world safe for all the Gabes out there was worth the pain of the flames alone.

Daisy understood why Gabe had been so hurt, but he loved his brother and Robbie was still that man. "Hey once you're all official we can show him around. The kid already knows a lot so it'll be cool, besides Mack and YoYo are the rest of the team so he should get to know them. They are good people he'll love them."

Robbie nodded crossing his arms loosely, "He might be able to get a tour while I'm getting my badge or whatever."

"I'll talk to Coulson about it, this is his base and all so he makes the rules." Daisy did not foresee any problems with getting Gabe a tour. With Gabe on board keeping the Rider in check would be even easier, and that was frankly better for everyone involved even the bad guys. When Robbie just gave her a grateful smile she looked down, remembering she was wearing his jacket, it was more practical then lugging it around. "I guess you want this back huh?"

Robbie reached out grabbing the jacket as Daisy started to shrug it off her shoulders, pulling it back on getting a questioning look. "Hold on to it for me, that way you'll be sure I'll come back, and not just for Lucy."

Smirking she nodded, she liked the jacket it smelled like him and was nice and worn in, "Careful there Reyes I may be tempted to not give it back."

"Hey you want to throw down once I get back I like my chances girl," Robbie smirked at her as he walked over to the fallen length of chain, he had wondered a little where it had ended up since it had been gone after his shower. Ash and brimstone were not how he wanted Gabe to remember him over leather and gasoline.

Daisy just grinned rocking back and forth on her heels as he took the deadly chain in his hand, "I should get wardrobe to make me one, and a few more for you since if you are going to be running around the world and beyond, you are bond to lose it sooner or later."

Robbie looked up from his chain, "You're going to make sure I have a stocked closet before I'm even an agent aren't you?"

"Well your clothes might heal with the rest of you but jeans and Ts are not going to cut it, even if you aren't a supper spy like me." Daisy loved the idea of being able to play dress up doll with him, she had only ever seen him in jeans or work clothes.

Robbie sighed as he shook his head, there were worst things then having a pretty girl making sure you had a few nicer outfits in your closest. "Whatever, go overboard and I'll start a bonfire with them."

"Sounds fair," Daisy agreed, she had already gotten sizes and brands from Gabe so at least he would have his favored look on hand.

Robbie nodded as he moved forward and swung the chain to form the portal, turning to face Daisy once it was open. "I'll call before I head back, if Gabe is cool with all of this then I should be back tomorrow."

Daisy touched his arm with a smile, "Hey don't rush back all right? We'll be here promise. Now go be with your brother, God knows you've earned it." Robbie nodded as he turned and walked through the portal, turning at the last moment to smile at her. She smiled back watching the distorted image of his back as it was swallowed in collapsing flames, sighing softly as she turned and headed back to the room he had been in. Keeping busy would help with missing him, even if he would be back tomorrow she could not completely silence the little voice whispering she would never see him again.

 _ **ALL YOU HAVE IS YOUR FIRE, AND THE PLACE YOU NEED TO REACH**_

Gabe gaped at a growing spinning ring of flame, blinking when he saw his brother and Daisy distorted through it. Daisy had said Robbie had learned to make portals while away, how she had not known, magic was complicated. The flaming chain died as it wrapped around his brother's chest like a sash, that was cool to see. Robbie turned to Daisy as he stepped through the portal, appearing in the living room as the flames collapsed behind him. The chain was slipped off and dropped to the floor with a clank and Gabe smiled opening his arms. Robbie closed his eyes as he fell to his knees, bare arms around him, face buried into his shoulder. Resting a hand on the back of his brother's head he held Robbie as he sobbed, murmuring apologies in a mix of Spanish and English. Stroking short hair and warm skin he murmured soothingly back.

When he had first found out what Robbie had become, what he had done, he had chosen to focus on his anger. Focusing on the fact his brother had sold his soul to save his life and return from the dead to protect him was heartbreaking. The fact the Good Sumerian had in fact turned his brother into a killer was just another blow, even if he was still grateful to It for bringing Robbie back. He should have tried harder to help Robbie through the change, to keep him from racing ever again, so many things really. When his brother had just disappeared he had felt as lost as the agents around him. Daisy was sure they were alive and it turned out they had been. Knowing Robbie had heard what he had said to Daisy, that it had been the last time he had heard his voice before being dragged to some Hell hurt. Robbie was a good man, no matter what he did at his core he was good and pure Gabe knew it.

Learning what had been happening from Daisy he was amazed she had grown fond of his brother considering how they had met, the second meeting not really going much better. He had been wrong about her, lost was not the same a bad. She had fought beside his brother, helped him work through a few things, and was part of the reason Robbie was here now. They both owed her and he would pay her back by welcoming her the next time she dropped by. "It's all right Robbie, you're here now and I love you." Gabe tighten his grip, his shoulder was soaked and Robbie's was not that much better but it hardly mattered. He loved his brother, he would not let the Rider have him, not completely.

Robbie sniffed, he could just not seem to stop crying and he really did not care. Gabe and Daisy were the only people who matter the most to him now, as long as they accepted him he would make it. Lifting his head so his voice would not be muffled by his brother's shoulder he calmed his breathing, "I am _so_ sorry Gabe."

"Shh..," Gabe soothed as he wiped freckle dotted cheeks, "I know you would do anything for me, I love you too Robbie." Holding his brother's face he smiled even if his brother was keeping his eyes closed to keep in tears. "I'm glad you're home."

Robbie opened his eyes, closing them when Gabe wiped fresh tears away before opening them again. "Coulson offered me a job...to help protect the world from things worst then locos...I want to try."

"Try? Isn't that what you've been doing since teaming up with Daisy?" Gabe smiled when his brother blinked, Robbie could be a little slow sometimes but he was no fool. "If you are stuck with the Ghost Rider than why not use It to help save the world? They could have used It during that whole HYDRA mess."

Robbie frowned as he considered that, the Rider would have been able to tear through HYDRA saving a lot of lives. Sighing softly he nodded slightly, not wanting to break contact, "Then you are all right with this?"

"I would rather just have my brother back, but if you can go out there and protect people with out having to just kill then yes I am all right with it."

Robbie smiled placing his hands over Gabe's smaller ones, "I'll be better Gabe, the Ghost Rider doesn't have to be just a killer...I don't have to be just a killer."

"That's right," Gabe agreed, resting his forehead against his brother's, "I know you can Robbie, just take it one day at a time."

Robbie smiled in relief, he was truly home now not just back, "One day at a time."

 _ **ALL YOU HAVE IS YOUR FIRE, AND THE PLACE YOU NEED TO REACH**_

"A tour sounds kinda cool actually. He's sleeping, yeah it went well but he was drained by the end. As long as he had cars to fix and play with you could keep him around, I'm harder to bribe, just saying." Gabe laughed as he rolled into the living room, pausing when he heard a soft moan before moving to the couch. Robbie's eyes were still closed but that didn't mean he was still fully asleep, "Estas despierto?"

Robbie sighed as he shifted, "Tipo de, por que?"

"Margarita, Como te registras para asegurarte de que tu regreso a casa salio bien." Gabe answered, he would have to say Robbie's homecoming went well. They still had some issues to work through but they were still brothers, and he still wanted Robbie in his life.

"Por supuesto que lo hizo," Robbie said smiling, Daisy would call first thing to make sure they were all right, and she wondered why people cared so much about her. "Ella gritaba en nosotro para hablar ingles todavia?" Inhuman super agent or not the women could not speak much Spanish and had to be muttering about not being able to understand them by now.

"Que tipo de super espia no puede hablar espanol?" Gabe asked trying not to laugh, shouldn't learning the second most spoken language in your native country be a requirement for working for a spy agency let alone a super one like S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Robbie chuckled softly, in full agreement with his little brother, "Uno que crecio en Los Angeles."

"HEY!" Daisy cried loud enough to carry since Gabe was not holding the phone to his ear since starting to talk to his brother.

"Sorry, takes a little while for the bilingual part of his brain to wake up," Gabe teased, not sure if she would believe that or not.

"I'm awake girl so breathe," Robbie muttered covering his eyes with his arm, "I never did like mornings."

"Poor baby," Gabe mocked setting the phone on Robbie's chest getting a blink when he raised his arm. "Play nice while I go finish getting ready, she promised us breakfast when we got there."

"All right, go make yourself pretty," Robbie called as he took the phone into his hand, arm returning to over his eyes, he was entitled to a few moments of laziness. "Worried or just afraid it was a bad time?"

"I little of both really...I've only ever had temporary foster siblings which is _so_ not the same. I am glad it all worked out."

Robbie sighed softly, "Gabe has always been more forgiving then I am, thankfully."

"So will you two be here soon?"

"Soon enough, I should probably get up myself," Robbie raised his arm and sat up, felling better as he listened to the others chatting in the back.

"Yeah...don't worry Coulson is gentle with new recruits even part timers like you."

"I don't get hurt remember?" Robbie remind his banter partner with a bit of a chuckle, "See ya soon Chica."

"Better, or I'm coming for you Reyes."

Robbie smirked as he hung up, setting the phone down on the coffee table before heading upstairs. A quick shower and change and he was good to go, it was not like he was a suit.

 _ **ALL YOU HAVE IS YOUR FIRE, AND THE PLACE YOU NEED TO REACH**_

"Ah there you two are, please come in and help yourself, there's plenty," Coulson greeted the brothers as they entered the kitchen. Gabe wheeled up to the buffet style spread without further prompting, getting a smile from Coulson while Robbie scanned the room.

"Where's Daisy?" Mack, Elena, Fitz, Simmons, Coulson, and May were all seated but Daisy was not there and Robbie was a little disappointed.

"Right behind you Carrot Top," Daisy teased as she draped his jacket over his shoulders now clad in a very nice navy.

Robbie smirked as he slipped his beloved jacket back on before turning, "Hey."

"Hey, nice to see you back so soon," Daisy was thrilled the brothers were talking to each other again, she had wanted a family her entire life.

"Yeah, it's been a minute," Robbie said smirking a bit more, he was actually happy to see her this time.

Daisy smack his arm before turning him around and pushing him towards the food, "March Reyes it's all really good."

"Bossy little thing," Robbie muttered but didn't put up a fight, the food smelled great and he was hungry.

Gabe shook his head as he parked beside the friendly looking Colombian women who had to be Elena aka YoYo, "Nice jacket."

"Thank you, Mack got it for me after my last one got burned, and no it was not your brother's fault." Elena winked at the teen, he had a good energy about him.

"Matchstick's not so bad once you get use to him," Mack commented before tearing into a piece of toast.

"Does everyone have a different nickname for you Robbie?" Gabe asked as Robbie and Daisy sat down across from him with Daisy beside Coulson.

"I think half of us do, I have only recently met your brother, though I am grateful he saved Fitz's life when they first met." Simmons smiled from where she was sitting beside Robbie, Fitz at the other end across from Coulson.

"Daisy stopped Mack from shooting him, he is quiet intimidating when he is the Ghost Rider," Fitz said before taking a bite of eggs. If he was being honest even with out the flaming skull Robbie could be intimating, it made sense since he had grown up dealing with gangsters.

"They didn't know It was bullet proof, and shooting Robbie will just piss them both off." Daisy knew the Rider and Robbie were not the same thing, even if they could be of the same mind. Robbie had told Gabe as much and Daisy believed him, she never planed to call Ghost Rider Robbie unless she was trying to reach the human part of him.

" _It_ is more then bullet prof," Mack muttered, he never wanted that thing inside him ever again, he owed Robbie a lot for taking It back. Elena patted his wrist with a bit of a smile, she knew how he felt on the subject.

Coulson nodded, he knew where Mack was coming from, "Tell us Robbie do you have another target in mind, or are you free for the moment?"

Robbie lowered his fork turning his attention to Coulson, Mack may like him more but he hated It in equal measure. "At the moment neither of us have plans...why find another Hell book?"

"Not at all," Coulson assured his newest asset with a shake of his head. "I was hoping you would be able to settle in a bit before your unique talents are needed again."

"Oh...sounds good, didn't really see much the last time I was here." Robbie had been a little worried for a moment there, but getting a feel for how things normally worked around this place sounded interesting.

"Glad to hear it, part time or not this is your second home now," Coulson wanted Robbie to come to love this place as he did. A safe heaven for those who fought the never-ending fight that they at least did not have to fight alone.

Robbie smiled at the warm welcome, Coulson was a good man who inspired loyalty form those around him, he was not completely immune to his faith. "You just want Lola to keep her new friend."

"Maybe," Coulson said with a grin, Lucy was a charmer all right.

May rolled her eyes, "He comes with the car Phil."

Gabe smiled, there was an easy feel to these people, they were close and they were holding out their hands to Robbie knowing exactly what he was. Robbie was a bit overwhelmed by it but he was happy, happier then Gabe had seen him in a while. These were good people who would not let Robbie fall, and not just because they were scared of the Ghost Rider. "So who made all of this?"

"I did. Sadly I do not always have time to cook, but I do try to make sure we all sit down together when we can." Coulson wanted to keep his family together and seeing them all like this made everything else worth it.

Gabe smiled at the man he had only met once, still curious about the silver band on his arm. "It'll take more then good food to get near Lucy. Daisy is the only one outside of the family to get to ride in her and even drive her once."

"And it will be staying at once until she learns how to drive," Robbie reminded his brother with a frown, he loved that car.

" _Oh come on_ , it's not like I wreaked it?" Daisy whined, frowning at Robbie like he was overreacting.

"Her," Both Robbie and Coulson corrected.

"All right, all right _her_. Look I thought she self healed, plus I was worried about Mack." Daisy would have enjoyed driving it more if things had been different, at least it worked out all right in the end.

"I was there," Robbie reminded the snarky hacker turned agent, "you should stick with your van."

"Harsh," Daisy retorted, grinning at the roll of eyes.

"If I may? How exactly does your car repair itself?" Simmons asked curious, science was her favorite topic.

"Magic, just like how I come back from turning into a skeleton," Robbie answered with a shrug. As long as it worked he had never given it much thought, demonic powers were bit beyond him.

"Magic...hm, of course," Simmons did not believe in such things.

"Fitz-Simmions don't believe in magic Robbie, though how else they would explain a flaming skeleton I don't know." Daisy had to admit it was hard to believe It was anything else after you saw It, she would never get used to It fully.

"Well we would have to run some tests but science can answer anything," Fitz answered, he was starting to wonder a bit though.

"Turbo the guy drives a car that puts Christine to shame, and can turn into a freaking walking skeleton, science has nothing." Mack was a man of faith so a demon was something he had to except, and after having that thing in his head he was sure It was from Hell.

"You two seem nice, really, but I don't think I would enjoy being tested," Robbie liked the pair but labs were not his thing, he was a mechanic and he was happy with that.

Simmons pursed her lips in though, "Perhaps studying your powers would be more to your liking? It would be advantageous if we knew what you were capable of, especially if there are more then one of you."

Daisy bit her lip when Robbie turned to her for her thoughts, she was used to him doing so since this was her world. "She has a point, besides Jemma is like supper gentle and will even feed you."

"She makes the best sandwiches," Fitz agreed smiling, she always had known just how to make his favorite.

Robbie frowned, being a test subject made him feel like a sideshow attraction, but he was curious to see what their fancy tech would say about him. "I guess a few tests would be fine."

Jemma smiled hands coming together, "Excellent!"

Daisy giggled at her friend's childlike excitement, it reminded her of when they had first met, "Kinda standard for us super powered people."

Robbie frowned as he swallowed, "Not letting anyone else drive Lucy except _maybe_ Coulson."

Coulson preened at that, he knew Robbie felt the same way about Lucy as he did Lola, "I would never dream of ordering such a thing."

"It is just a normal car though right?" Fitz asked frowning slightly, Lola was anything but.

"As long as it's not on fire yeah, pretty much. I customized it for street racing but it can't fly or anything," Robbie was sure they had a flying car around this base somewhere, with this many labcoats it was inevitable.

"Yeah, he did that to me once, sent me rolling into the streets with an already fractured arm," Daisy pouted, she was still a little mad about the trying to kill her thing.

Robbie frowned at her, "Don't jump uninvited onto people's roofs and you won't fall off moving cars."

"You do know most women hate it when a man walks out on them in the middle of a conversation, tied up or otherwise," Daisy retorted, pointing her fork at him.

"Oh?" Elena asked perking up with a wicked little smirk, she had heard about the basics but she did love bantering and play fighting.

"After threatening to take me from Gabe you are lucky that was all I did," Robbie muttered, Gabe had not heard all of this but he appeared curious so he let it go. "Besides you quaked a car over at me, for all you knew a car landing on my head would kill me."

"Well in my defense quakeing your ass into the side of a van didn't phase you, besides the whole coming at me with a flaming wrench was like rude."

"That was the point," Robbie reminded the crazy agent, she would have broken something if he had not had the Rider to heal him.

"Super rude, that is what you were," Daisy concluded nodding, he was still a bit moody but she did not see him coming at her with murder literately in his eyes anytime soon.

"What are you five?" Robbie arched a brow at her, fighting a grin.

"Why because I am super cute?" Daisy teased sweetly, grinning when Robbie chuckled at that, "Because I _so_ am."

"Well no mater how _cute_ you are I am _gorgeous_ ," Elena reminded her friend flicking her long hair over her shoulder.

Gabe grinned at the back and forth, this is what he wanted for his brother, "So why are you called Yo Yo Elena?"

"Oh my power, this one said it works like a yo yo so there you are, I will show you later promise." Elena winked, Gabe was a good kid and her powers were not nearly as dangerous as Robbie's or Daisy's could be.

"It takes a little getting used to but they are pretty cool, seems all Inhumans get an insane trick." Robbie had fought a few and beside a few more, he most definitely wasn't what they were, but he had been just as useful in saving the world.

"Lincoln believed we each got a power that was tied to a purpose, maybe you were chosen to be a Rider for the same reason?" Daisy had wondered about that, what was so special about Robbie that a demon might value. Mack said the Rider fed on vengeance and pain, Robbie had those but that was not all that he was.

"Who?" Robbie asked frowning, he had heard the name before in passing, he was another Inhuman who could shock people. The lighting like attack Aida had used on him had been taken from him, a nasty little trick.

"The man in the picture you saw, my friend who died saving us all from the Hive." Daisy had wanted to quake Robbie's head off when he had said a Ward line holding Lincoln's picture but he could not possibly have known.

Robbie frowned as he thought back to their second meeting, how he had taunted her because she had threatened to take him from Gabe. He had been cruel, needlessly so, and she had never called him on it really. Even now she was being gentle about it, he was sure she would want a full apology in private. "Sorry about your friend."

Daisy nodded, she knew Robbie understood now was not the time, he was not as dense as she first thought. "Thank you, in a way you've taken his place."

Mack frowned glancing at Robbie, supper powered guy who cared only about helping Daisy but was becoming one of them. Robbie was learning to curb the Rider's kill everyone bad tendency so he was more enjoyable to have around, he really did grow on you. "At least he won't go Ward on us."

Robbie frowned slightly at Mack, he was a killer never a traitor, "Wrong type of demon."

"Oh honestly," Simmons chided them both, "Even if there are such things the forces of Hell are not appropriate conversation at a breakfast table, joking or otherwise."

Mack frowned, after all these people had seen and God was still not a concept they grasped, "Simmons..."

"Ah, ah, ah. Robbie I can forgive since he is new but religion and politics do not belong at the table," Simmons reminded the large man with a tsking finger.

"Daisy didn't tell me all the rules yet," Robbie turned to Daisy with a teasing half smirk.

"Been kinda busy but yeah partly my bad, still apologize to Simmons like a good boy," Daisy teased with her normal amused smirk. It was good seeing Robbie relaxing and joining in, having some normalcy in your life was important more so when you were far from normal.

Robbie arched a brow at Daisy but turned to Simmons, bowing his head, "Sorry, still learning."

"Not at all," Simmons assured their newest member with a smile, manners were very important and it was nice to see the former murderous vigilante had them.

Coulson smiled at his gathered team, this was what he liked to see. "I'll make sure to get you a list of the unwritten rules by the end of the day, and yes don't touch Lucy has been added."

Robbie nodded, Lucy was as indestructible as he was but it was the principle of the thing, a principle Coulson fully understood. "Might just have to have a friendly race sometime, I am curious to see what Lola can do."

"Could be fun," Coulson responded smiling a bit, testing his baby against a demon car could be fun, at least since the demon liked him. "Your unique talents behind the wheel may be of use working with agents, car chases are something that comes up."

Robbie frowned considering playing cat and mouse with a bunch of green agents, "I'll think about it."

"Oh please any excuse to race you'll take," Gabe reminded his brother with a laugh.

"He's not wrong," Robbie admitted with a shrug, he lived to race even now, somethings you were just born with.

"Personally I do not see the appeal. The science and the cars is of more interest to me then the racing and crashing." Fitz was curious about 'Lucy', more so when he heard it was just a customized car worked on by someone without their advanced tech. If 'Lucy' could give 'Lola' a run for the money it was worth studying.

"I don't let just anyone touch my car but I guess I could let you and Mack take a look...they are trusted around Lola right?" Robbie knew Mack would be gentle with his baby, a little teasing aside, but he was less familiar with Fitz.

"They will be very careful, or you are free to mess with them a little," Coulson knew his team would be careful even without the threat, though it was still fun to Troll them a little.

Robbie nodded, sounded good to him, "Sounds good."

"No roasting their hands like that punk they need those," Daisy warned grinning, that little brawl had ended well, and they had deserved it for trying to steal a wheelchair.

Fitz and Mack shared a look, Elena chuckled, "No roasting my man at all eh?"

"I'll do my best," Robbie assured Elena with a smirk, he and Mack had bonded so it was all good.

"If you have that much energy perhaps you'd like to spar?" May knew they were all just joking around but she was curious about what Robbie could do. If she could get him to agree she was willing to train him to be as dangerous as he could be without needing the flaming skull.

Robbie arched a brow at her, tilting his head as he looked her over, "I'm free."

May nodded, Daisy liked this man so did Coulson so she wanted to like him as well, at least give this newer less standoffish version a chance. "Daisy show him where when you're all done here."

"That lady is intense," Gabe commented watching her walk away.

Robbie nodded, "Been that way since we've met, brutal fighter though."

"Yeah she's who taught me, I didn't start out with powers." Daisy got why May wanted to spar with Robbie and was relived Robbie seemed to as well. The last thing she wanted was May and Robbie butting heads like they had when they had first met, they were all kinda sorta friends now, mostly.

Gabe nodded, Daisy had done just fine with a clearly hurt arm he had seen the bruises so he knew it had been nasty. Robbie already knew how to be brutal but more refined moves not so much, unless he had been learning those in secret along with his other job. "That frowning little Asian lady is going to kick his ass isn't she?"

"She can kick all our asses kid, trust me there is no shame in being floored by May." Mack may be built like a tank but May had taken him down more then once, skill was sill.

Robbie tilted his head slightly as he consider what he had seen of Mack fighting skills, "As long as I don't tick her off I think I'll be fine."

Daisy smiled patting Robbie's shoulder, "Learning already."

Coulson chuckled softly, May had not been thrilled with Robbie at first but he had helped with that. Now that the young man was no longer defensive and chomping at the bit he was rather pleasant, Coulson fully understood why Daisy had been drawn to him. "She is not ticked off at you, besides you can heal."

Simmons tilted her head, none of the Inhumans she knew of had any rapid healing abilities, a bit odd considering they were originally designed to be weapons. Since he burned the flesh from his skull away and then grew it back he would have to have some sort of healing ability, Inhuman or otherwise. "Well he could survive in the Demon Core so a bout with May should be rather painless."

"If she was ticked I'd rather face the core," Mack chimed in seriously, he had no desire to get on May's bad side.

Robbie shook his head, even being the Rider in that box had hurt, "Noted." Glancing at Daisy he nodded getting to his feet, his brother would be just fine without him for a little while. "If it glows don't touch it."

"Seen that movie, didn't end well, go do whatever it is they need you to do I'll be fine." Gabe knew Robbie's friends would keep an eye on him, Mack was pretty normal and not just because he didn't have powers.

Daisy smiled as she hooked Robbie's arm with her own, "Come on you before May does get ticked at you for keeping her waiting, she _hates_ that."

 _ **ALL YOU HAVE IS YOUR FIRE, AND THE PLACE YOU NEED TO REACH**_

"After the whole Ward thing I let May know I wish I could channel some of that hate fu and she was all 'I'm up most mornings at five.' True to her word she taught me to channel, it came in handy when I was learning to use my quake abilities since me stressed equaled quakes back then. You don't have that problem, but learning hate fu will mean you won't have to call the Rider as often to deal with those locos."

Robbie nodded, learning more advanced fighting skills would come in handy if he was going to stick around even part time. "Everyone get hate fu training?"

"Agents get trained sure but those of us who are the Team only if we ask really. You my flaming friend are part of that inner circle while here so if you want lessons ask nicely." Daisy had learned well from Ward then May, she wanted Robbie to learn too. Sure he was impossible to kill, maybe, mostly, but if he could avoid getting hurt all the better. May wanted to like him and fighting was how May bonded really, besides Robbie could take a beating.

"Hey now, I'm just offering my skills to keep the world form going to Hell, not volunteering to play super spy full time." Robbie protested frowning, being trusted was a great feeling but he was a fighter not a planner on the level the Team needed in order to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. going no mater what.

"Master the hate fu my young padawan and all will be well," Daisy teased with mock seriousness as she entered the gym May favored.

Robbie rolled his eyes but let it go as she entered the room and nodded in greeting to May, who nodded back also saying nothing. Turning to Daisy he smiled, "We hooking up for lunch?"

Daisy nodded, lunch sounded good be it a group or more pair activity, "You're on Reyes, be gentle with him May hm?"

"I'll be fine Chica, go be brilliant somewhere eh?" Robbie half smirked at the spitfire, he could not ask for a better partner now that they had stopped fight each other.

Daisy flicked his forehead with a huff, smirking up at him she just stood there for a moment, "Please, I can be brilliant anywhere you're the one who needs training. Bye, bye now kiddies."

May nodded as a goodbye waiting to see if he would need any prompting, he seemed able to think on his feet just fine. Falling into a defensive stance she watched alert eyes follow her movements with a slight frown, gloved hands coming up like a boxer with a nod. Returning his nod she lashed out, time to see how much training he would truly need.

 _ **ALL YOU HAVE IS YOUR FIRE, AND THE PLACE YOU NEED TO REACH**_

And that is the end of chapter one, maybe I should stop watching all those short QuakeRider MVs on YouTube...thoughts? Chapter 2 will be the sparring and what will lead us to chapter 3, looking at 4-5 total with possible One Shot or full fledged sequel depending on Muses and any suggestions made in Comments/Reviews. Feel free to read both One Shots, they might amuse you as well if this has. Later my fellow AOS fans.


	2. Gung Ho

All right right off that bat this is a short chapter, more of a bridge then anything really but a short chapter is not the end of the world right? I promise this will be the only super short chapter in fic. If you need to yell at me I understand just be gentle all right? Seriously though I am sorry this will be rather short.

 **WarNinGs** : Short, a little blood, bonding through fighting.

 **Aishi Say**

" _And when the Devil comes to plea,_

 _He'll be runnin' quicker than you've ever seen._

 _But not me, I won't go down easy._

 _Not me, I won't go down easy_."

From Jaxon Gamble's 'Won't go down easy', May and Robbie both refuse to go down easy. The fact May wants to help Robbie defeat his 'Devil' is why I left the first part there, go YouTube the song when you're done here, you might like it.

 _ **NOT ME, I WON'T GO DOWN EASY**_

May finished her current move when she heard Daisy teasing Robbie as they approached, still a fan of the hate fu. Robbie entered the room, nodding to Daisy with a softly spoken assurance he would be fine before nodding to her in greeting. Nodding back May studied the way Robbie moved, deliberate, alert, very much like the predator he had become. She had glanced at the files Phil had gathered on him, murderous vigilante was how Mack had phrased it and it fit. Robbie would not be the first of those S.H.I.E.L.D. had reformed and would likely not be the last, Hell two of the Avengers were reformed assassins after all. His jacket was zipped up and thick enough it offered some protection against graces, which were common in street fights. The gloves would help protect his knuckles from splitting or tearing, sneakers good for running, jeans lose enough to not restricted movement but tight enough to not cause problems either, all and all sensible for someone out looking for fights. Falling into a defensive stance she watched alert eyes follow her movements with a slight frown, gloved fists coming up with a nod. Nodding back she lashed out fist hitting his palm, since she was testing she was not trying to floor him as quickly as possible that would be for later.

Gloved hand tighten, enough to hurt but not damage so Robbie did know how to restrain himself while calm just fine, noted. Lashing out again she connected feeling hot wetness on her knuckles, hard teeth smooth against her skin until she pulled away. Robbie's lower and upper lips were split and bleeding freely, eyes burning but not with any unnatural fire. Striking again she decided his blocking needed work, they were fine for unrefined savage fighting but against a trained fighter his defensive skills were lacking. A fist to the face snapped her head back, nose breaking and leaking blood as her fist stuck home once more. Flipping she brought her toes up under his jaw jerking him back before dropping and sweeping his legs out from under him. Looking down she noted the determine fire, the respect of her skills, and the self disappointment of losing. Daisy had given her a similar look the first time she had floored her, holding out her hand she nodded, "With some work you'll do."

Robbie took the offered hand, not at all surprised May could easily pull him back to his feet, "Locos have nothing on agents." Grinning he ignore his split lips and broken nose, teeth red with his own blood, "You go as easy on Daisy too?"

"Eased her in to it since she was no agent, not insulted are you?" Robbie had sounded casual but May was curious, after Ward she worried about anyone getting close to Daisy.

"Why, spars are supposed to be fun right? Your male trainees that insecure about being beaten by a better chica?" Robbie was a dumb teenager anymore, everyone was an idiot at some point in their lives.

May rolled her eyes, arms crossing, "I could tell you stories."

Robbie shook his head, trials of blood shifting, "Maybe later, not the best sales pitch."

May shrugged but was smiling just a bit, he would fit in just fine with a little work. "Not my job. So training?"

"Hey if you don't think it'll be a waste of your time I'm down for it," Robbie had been fighting punks off most of his life, but that required stamina and reliance not necessarily skill. He had always been able to take a beating just fine, you learned growing up in bad parts of town.

"Very good. Once Coulson finishes your paperwork we can figure out a schedule," May already knew Robbie worked mostly at night as Ghost Rider and daytime as himself, when and how much sleep he needed she was unsure of. Daisy had no idea and for all they knew he no longer really needed to sleep, he was something no one at S.H.I.E.L.D. knew much about. It did not help Robbie himself did not fully understand how his condition worked, it did and he went with it mostly. If she had a demon in her head she would likely focus on getting it out more then how exactly it did what it did, though with the resources they had he may care to try.

Robbie rolled his shoulders as he sniffed leaking blood back into his nose, May holding back still reminded you what she could have done to you for real. Someday he might enjoy trying his luck but until he was sure the Rider would not burn her he would stick with sparing. "Whenever you can fit me in is fine May, lack of training can't get me killed anymore."

May frowned at that comment, Robbie was just standing there bleeding as if it was an everyday thing, which it probably was. Bloody clothes could not always be locos, "Simmons will be able to study your infamous self-healing."

"And here I thought you love tapped me to teach me to duck now and then," Robbie half smirked at the Asian before nodding. "See ya soon Mayday."

May smirked as the Latino walked out with a teasing salute, she could get used to that nickname at least from the Team. Holding a towel to her nose for a moment she turned when she saw Phil leaning in the doorway, "You couldn't wait for my report Phil?"

"Was free," Coulson answered with a shrug, "So since I'm here..."

May rolled her eyes but grinned, "He's on board just need to figure out a schedule."

Coulson nodded frowning, "But?" He prompted knowing there was more to it then that, not that it was a bad start.

"He is convinced he can't die and I am worried he will take unnecessary risks because of it." May knew Daisy would worry even Robbie would not, and upsetting Daisy needlessly put you on her shit list.

"You concerned he will get others harmed or even killed, or that he will only upset and worry his friends?" Coulson was fairly certain Robbie was essentially unkillable as long as he was the host for the Ghost Rider. It was a nasty habit to get into especially since he was trying to get rid of whatever It really was.

"That later, thoughts?" May was not the best with people, she loved the Team but was not the people person Phil was.

"Remind him knowing something won't kill him will not make watching him suffer less painful." Coulson answered knowing how effective guilt could be, "Watching Eli kill those agents effected him, add agents he knows and even cares about and he'll learn to be less self-destructive."

"And if not?" May asked curious what plan B was, Coulson was good at what he did.

"Daisy will quake him into things until he learns," Coulson shrugged with a bit of a smirk, their little girl had chosen Robbie as a partner and was protective of him. After getting to know him Coulson could see why, and with some work he could make a fine agent.

May nodded, Daisy had learned not to take crap from anyone, "That's my girl." Coulson smiled with a nod, May had done a great job with Daisy.

 _ **NOT ME, I WON'T GO DOWN EASY**_

"So what happened to this Lincoln guy?" Gabe asked as he stopped near a workbench, he had gotten a few basics but he was curious. Robbie was stubborn and more selective about what he was curious about but they were both curious.

Mack sighed, "He gave his life to save Daisy and kill Hive...the guy saved us all and she split after, didn't see her again until she showed up with your brother."

"He was a good man, saved us all," Elena smiled sadly, Robbie might have done better against Hive but she was not sure if he could so easy survive space.

"So Daisy's ex saved the world? Well that's hard to live up to," Gabe was not blind he knew Daisy cared about his brother, and not just because they were so alike. Robbie liked her too, which he was fine with now, they were cute together.

Elena crossed her arms, "Well he saved Fitz, then Mack, then the world so not a bad start. Your tio could have destroyed this dimension with his ambitions as I understand it."

Mack nodded, "Playing God never ends well, I get why he chose to take Eli to Hell rather then risking him getting away. It was his fault you ended up in a chair, Robbie made his bad deal, innocent agents were killed, and that is just what we know about."

"Robbie really burned tio alive...oh Robbie no tienes que llevar todo solo," Gabe shook his head as he slumped forward. The more he learned about what his brother had done after coming back from the dead it made him either want to deck him or cling to him and cry.

Elena placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder, "Your brother is a good man, damaged and trying to find his way but still good."

Mack smiled, Elena had such a big heart it was no wonder why they all adored her. "Big brother try and protect their siblings from everything, we fail but we can't help but try. He loves you more then anything Gabe, it keeps him human."

Gabe smiled wiping his eyes, "You think I could see Lola?"

"Kid you can even touch her," Mack answered with a grin, Coulson would not mind and they all knew it.

Daisy bit her lip as the trio headed for the parked Lola and Lucy. Robbie should be finishing up with May by now, they were playing nothing serious. Thinking of Robbie she sniffed and headed for a Quinjet to be alone. Listening to the trio had brought up feelings Robbie had only touched on earlier. She needed to be alone for a little while and with Robbie being distracted by her friends he would not come looking for her for a while.

 _ **NOT ME, I WON'T GO DOWN EASY**_

Like I said short, remember inside voices people. For those wondering about the chapter name gung ho in Chinese translates to 'working together' so since this fic is team building focused and May is Chinese it works in my head. Next chapter will be all the Simmons and Robbie bonding, all the adorable will be fun to type. Any requests are welcomed as always.


	3. Poke Prod Sandwich?

Yeah for the ray of sunshine that is Jemma, she is so damn adorable happy. Hoping I did FitzSimmons justice with this, they are so cute happy how can you not adore them? Had some fun with fluff in this chapter, not sorry, and the fact that knowing Robbie does make the Ghost Rider less scary. Skeleton with a flaming skull is not bad once you get to know him, at least that is how I feel about it. Enough of this rambling fic time!

 **WarNinGs** : Jemma & Robbie bonding, FitzSimmons Fluff, the greatest sandwich in the word cameo.

 **Aishi Say**

" _Just because we don't understand something yet doesn't mean we should regress back to the Dark Ages, talking of magic_."

Jemma Simmons, doesn't believe in magic but I adore her regardless.

 _ **a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with just a hint of pesto aioli**_

Simmons hummed as she doubled checked all the camera feeds, she doubted Mr. Reyes would indulge her more then once or twice if he truly hated tests. Daisy's assurances had secured at least one session and she planed on making it count. A soft knock on glass drew her eyes from her tablet and she blinked at the bloodied man. "Can you feel that?" He had said he did not get hurt but accounts she had heard indicated he did in fact feel pain, perhaps as much as any normal person would. If he had survived the Demon Core feeling the full effects while remaining coherent and conscious that was amazing as well as terrifying.

Robbie chuckled softly at the hint of worry, he had to look pretty bad with blood coating his face and throat. "Yeah, May thought you could use some readings on my healing factor."

"Oh, yes, of course please sit there and remove your jacket if you would?" Simmons was curious how he was able to burn his flesh and organs away and have them regrow good as new, Fitz had told her all about it. He arched a brow slightly at her but sat down where she had indicated, jacket shrugged off and set down behind him on the table. Navy blue tee shirt was stained at the collar where some of the blood from his split lips and broken noise had flowed down the length of his throat, the splatters had dried on the jacket. "One moment while I make sure everything is in working order." Checking the four main cameras and the fifth overhead one they were all recording nicely, the various scanners picking up his readings clearly. Satisfied she nodded, "Would you prefer to heal, or test your flame on various metals and alloys?"

"Testing first is fine, unless you want to see what being Ghost Rider does first?" Robbie did not care what order they went in really. His face hurt but he was use to it and it was not that bad really, though he had to look pretty bad.

"We can easily repeat the tests in both forms, I have doubles. Please begin whenever you are ready," Simmons was curious to compare his readings with James'. Comparing his abilities to a known Inhuman pryokinetic would help her understand his own abilities and how they differed. At the moment they had no way to contain the Ghost Rider and that was problematic. Robbie had proven willing to change and so helpful to their cause, the entity Mack was so weary of was another mater. She did not believe in demons but an alien who could pass for one like Hive was another mater. Once she knew what exactly the Ghost Rider was she could try and separate and contain it.

Robbie rolled his shoulders before taking a simple scalp from the tray of metal tools and pieces, holding it up before him before slowly engulfing it in flame. Jemma looked at her readings, the flames appeared to be perfectly normal just like James'. Blade moved in a few swipes and she recalled Robbie often fought street fighters. Slowly extinguishing the blade he set it on the empty tray before taking another metal object and repeating the processes. Jemma made notes as flames came to life and died, all and all he was not as showy as James. When the tray was empty Robbie titled his head at her, wounds no longer seeping fresh blood. "If you would remove your shirt before you transform I would appreciate it."

Robbie frowned slightly but shrugged before pulling navy over his head and tossing it on top of his beloved jacket. Holding still he waited for the labcoat to stop reading, he was used to people shying upon seeing him change. When she was focused on him he summon the Rider feeling his body burn away slowly starting at split and torn flesh. Simmons gaped at him with wide eyes and he tilted his head at her. The Rider was not all that interested in this so He was playing passenger this time, at least He was willing to sit still for this. Reaching out a bony hand he took a scalp once more and engulfed it in flames, fire flaring around the bones of his hand. Passing it to his other hand he drew the flames back in as he set the steamy metal down.

 _ **a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with just a hint of pesto aioli**_

Fitz rubbed the bridge of his nose as he entered the lab, freezing when he looked up. Robbie was sitting on the examining table in Rider form, his skeletal torso fully visible since he had removed his shirt as well as his jacket. Flaming head just as he had remembered it, he would never be able to forget it. Head turned slightly towards him and he wondered if in that form Robbie could not see out of the corer of his nonexistent eyes? He was not at all sure how a skeleton could see, hear, move, any of the things Robbie's could do. Coulson's comments about this form being a pretty convincing argument for hail Satan were not exaggerated. "So sorry."

"Whatever for Fitz? We are almost done here really," Simmons assured her partner, she was too curious to really be wary of the Rider. As she understood it only those who were evil had to fear It, and she did not feel evil.

Fitz frowned as Jemma watched organs regrow from ash and thin air, fourth degree burns healing to third, second, first then finally unmarred tan skin. It was unnerving how calmly Robbie sat there as such a change happened, no matter how many times he changed like that it had to be impossible to fully get used to. Fully healed Robbie reached for his navy shirt, slipping it on before nodding to him. Fitz noted the patch of blood and assumed May had broken his nose or spit a lip while sparing. "So, everything go all right?"

"Quite well actually, your new senors worked perfectly. Thank you again that was most helpful of you." Simmons was excited to go through all the raw data, the fact Robbie had been so cooperative had been an added bonus. "Are you hungry now Mr. Reyes?"

"Robbie's fine, and yeah all that fire calling makes a guy hungry," Robbie left his jacket behind him since he did not need it. The Rider made him impervious to hot and cold so he wore his jacket simply because he liked it.

Simmons smiled as she headed for the mini fridge, "Oh I would hope so, James demanded fed as soon as we were done, he was _so_ demanding. I must say you are a far more pleasant test subject, I hope it was not too rough on you."

"Nah, calling fire doesn't hurt or anything, and I've gotten worst then a few love taps before," Robbie had not minded working with Simmons, she was really pretty pleasant to just be around. Daisy had said she was a happy person and Robbie could see it, "Really didn't feel much like a lab rat."

"Marvelous, you are a valuable asset but you are also a person," Smiling she held out a wrapped sandwich and a bottle of water. Walking back to the fridge she took another out for Fitz with a smile, "I did not forget about you. You boys enjoy I'm going to put some tea on."

Robbie chuckled softly at the very British scientist before unwrapping the sandwich he had heard so much about. It looked good to him, nice and fresh, a sniff caused a curious frown before taking a bite. Glancing at Fitz who was smiling he smiled a bit, "This is really good, what is it exactly?"

"A prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with just a hint of pesto aioli," Fitz answered reverently, no one could make it better then Jemma.

Robbie nodded, he had heard of most of those things before, "And she gives them to all her subjects?"

"Seems fair to be rewarded for contributing to science, not everyone loves science as we do," Fitz answered, he got them because he was her best friend.

"Maybe playing lab rat a few more times won't be so bad," Robbie decided, and they said Brits couldn't cook.

"Glad you are enjoying that Robbie, I was a little worried you might be the first with different tastes." Simmons did not want to assume anything since Daisy had grown up in LA as well but he was Latino, they did ted to like their food flavorful. She could tell just from watching him he enjoyed his reward, perhaps not as much as Fitz but that was his absolute favorite sandwich after all. "Tea?"

Robbie swallowed eyeing the cup for a moment before nodding, "Thanks, never had tea made by a Brit before."

"Well if you are going to drink tea you really should avoid that horrible instant stuff, no clue how Americans can drink that." Fitz frowned wrinkling his nose at the idea, sometimes he worried about this country.

"I mostly drink coffee myself, but nothing wrong with expanding right?" Robbie set his half eaten sandwich down in his lap as he sniffed the tea curiously before sipping it. In his line of work he ran on caffeine so tea beyond an iced tea now and then was mostly for when he was sick. It was nice and strong, not at all watered down, "Fitz how have you not married this girl yet?"

Simmons giggled at the teasing, Fitz turning a bit pink, "You really may be spending too much time with Daisy."

"Maybe, or maybe everyone from LA is just a little insane?" Robbie suggested before returning to his tea, he knew he was at least.

"Well you are both very nice to be around calm so it is a good insane," Simmons could see why Daisy had been drawn to this strange man, he really was very sweet under that gruff mask he wore.

"Still not sure how Daisy remained so calm around you all flaming skull, it did not even phase her." Fitz had been scared but it was clear enough Robbie had not been there to attack him, not that he had come to save him either. He had gotten to see just how human Robbie was, he was no longer scared of just him.

Robbie shrugged, "That girl came back after I let her go, she had a death wish but was not guilty enough for the Rider to burn her. Now I know why she was so messed up, well at least part of it."

"Losing Lincoln was tough on all of us, he was a good man. Hive in Ward's body was horrible, being controlled by him had to be even worst, and then all this with the Accords...it was no wonder she was a proper mess for a while." Simmons shook her head sadly, looking up at Robbie she smiled at his concern, he was not even trying to hide it. "You helped bring her back to us, thank you for that."

"All I did was decide to work with her on a mutual mystery, which turned out I really was right in the middle of. Daisy has helped me far more then I've helped her," Robbie was sure of that, he was more at peace then he had been since before becoming the Rider and that was a big part because of Daisy.

Simmons smiled a knowing smile as Robbie went back to his sandwich, he did not give himself enough credit. Fitz was adorable that way as well, it was so cute when males were modest, "Well I am grateful you both are here now."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is home to many people, and more then a few were broken when they got here. You are coming along just fine, Ward rejected our friendship and that was why his demons won." Fitz had hoped Ward would have chosen them in the end but he had chosen Daisy too late to save himself, it really was sad.

Robbie held the fragile looking cup in his hands, "After I died I pulled away from people, it was safer for everyone really. It worked until this stubborn chica crossed my path and refused to stay out of my face even after I tried to kill her. Maybe I am cursed to carry this forever, maybe not, but at least I can still get close to people."

Simmons walked up to the darker male and placed her hands on his shoulders, smiling when he looked up at her. "We are all family here, different backgrounds, some of us are not even technically human anymore but none of that matters. We are not just the a shield for innocents we are a shield for each other. We may not be able to cure you of the Rider Robbie but we not give up on you."

Fitz nodded walking up behind Simmons, hands going to her shoulders, "You're one of us now Robbie, you'll always have a place to come home to no mater how many Hell dimensions you are dragged into."

Robbie chuckled as he reached up and held the two sappy Europeans to him, "Not exactly planing on making that a thing but thanks." Pulling away he got to his feet and snatched his jacket, "I'm going to hunt down Daisy, I owe her an apology still."

Simmons smiled placing her hands over Fitz's as Robbie walked out, not sure if he could sense Daisy or not. "I think they are adorable together."

"It is nice seeing Daisy smile again, and he is nicest devil walking I have ever met." Fitz agreed resting his chin on her hand, if they could beat their curse Daisy could beat hers.

Simmons tilted her head to rest against Ftiz's short hair, "Isn't he though? Care to review some of the data I collected from him?"

"In a minute," Fitz answered closing his eyes, turning his head he kissed Jemma's check before pulling away. "Now you said you had some shiny new data to show me?"

 _ **a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with just a hint of pesto aioli**_

God I hope I did all right with FitzSimmons...if not I am so very sorry. This chapter is not much longer then two but four will be closer to one, yeah that makes sense right? At any rate I am looking at four being the ending with maybe a short 5 or later tie in One Shot or even a fic later. Not really sure so if anyone has any suggestions, request, chiding, ect please leave them in a review/comment and if I like them I will try to use them.


	4. You've Got Ghosts Haunting You

And we are back to a decent chapter length, yeah? Another teambonding chapter with a QuakeRider opening. I don't hate SkyeWard or StaticQuake but QuakeRider is my fave of the three, may do something with the others at some point. What I love about QuakeRider is that both Daisy and Robbie can relate to each other, the shit they've gone through, the demons they fight, all that good stuff is comparable. Hope you all are enjoying this fic as well as the various One Shots, if not please tell me why? Seriously I love feed back, as long as it isn't just hating on the pairings leave that shit on YouTube comments. Here's to hoping for more of this pairing in season 5.

 **WarNinGs** : Angsty opening, fluffy moments, more team building.

 **Aishi Say**

" _You've got ghosts haunting you, something in your past you can't live with. You could just tell me_."

I should not have to say it but this is of course Robbie Reyes to Daisy, we all know this moment. I got into AoS because of a few Robbie Mvs and then QuakeRider while waiting for season 4 to hit Netflix. Love these two damaged people slowly saving each other from being so damn self-destructive.

 _ **YOU'VE GOT GHOSTS HAUNTING YOU**_

Daisy sensed another presence and she raised her head from folded legs and arms. Robbie stood a few feet away and her mind went back to the first time they had met like this. He had been frustrated and had sought her out and she had brushed him off, his tone betraying his hurt as he left. It had not been her best moment and thankfully Robbie had not torn the place apart and left. After learning about the so called Demon Core she was pretty sure dropping him from a plane would only annoy him. Lips parted to say something, anything at all but he was faster. "I'm so sorry," Robbie had not known the whole story back then, had not cared to.

Daisy nodded, everyone was so sorry but that was not entirely what he meant. "I know Robbie. It's not like you could have known." She was not sure how much he knew now, not that it really mattered how many of the details he had been told.

Robbie shook his head, "I knew he meant something to you and I hurt you just because I could." He had done plenty of things he was less then proud of since becoming the Rider, and few before, but being a jerk to someone clearly hurting was up there.

"I threatened to separate you and Gabe, really considering how our first meeting went I got off easy." Daisy fully understood why Robbie was so protective of his brother now, the guilt he felt, the price he had paid to stay around so he could protect him. Her father had killed her mother to save her life, to have someone care that much was a precious thing, a thing she had missed most of her life.

"I knew you had a death wish and I chose to hurt rather then help, and you still defended me why? Was it just because you thought I was an Inhuman?" Daisy had stopped Mack from shooting him, not that a shotgun to the back would kill him any longer. Robbie knew she cared too damn much about people and that caused her to suffer, he knew a thing or two about that.

Daisy shook her head, she had tried to help him at first for that reason alone but it was more then that. "You saved Fitz's life, you didn't have to but you did. It's not like I knew shooting you was pointless then."

Robbie shrugged, he had not gone there looking to save anyone but Fitz had screamed innocent compared to the 'ghost'. Having had gotten to know the guy a bit better he was sure he had done the right thing. Fitz was a bit odd but a good guy, a better guy then he was, "There was no reason not to."

"Lincoln was like that too, just dismissing praise because of one mistake." Daisy closed her eyes, they really weren't that different. Ward had been so broken it was a wonder he could still care about anyone, he had given up a long time ago and she had not been able to help him. Lincoln had helped her and losing him had broken her and she had almost made the same mistake as Ward, caring more about a cause then people.

"I've made more then one, and I'm still making them," Robbie was learning that being the Rider could be beneficial to people outside of those faceless masses he saved from monsters. Coulson had needed him, no one else could have done what he had and save strangers who could become his friends. Daisy had helped him reconnect to the world outside his brother and work, that he even still could was almost a miracle.

"When you came here looking for me I was wallowing in missing Lincoln and it was my turn to be cruel for no reason. You offered to listen and I just glared at you then, I didn't know you, didn't trust you but that is different now. After he gave his life for me I ran away from everyone who would make that same sacrifice, I just could not stand it. Then you come into my life, someone as messed up as I am but can't die." Daisy chuckled at herself, "You were just gone twice but you came back both times, just returning out of nowhere like it was nothing." A hand on her shoulder drew her eyes, Robbie was kneeling at her side dark eyes so sad. "I don't have to be afraid of you dying on me because you just can't, you always come back good as new."

Robbie nodded, he had no one in his life that would give their life for his beyond Gabe, even before he held the world at arm's length. Losing Gabe and knowing he could lose others like him would terrify him. Daisy's family were all agents and agent died, it was just a fact. The idea of her latching on to him solely because he could not would be enough to give him pause but he knew better. Daisy helped save herself while she had helped save him, they were too much alike for it to be any other way. Letting himself feel that much for someone willing to give their life was not the wisest move but he knew there was something beyond death, he would find her again someday even if he had to drag her from the depths of Hell. "I don't get hurt like you anymore but I can still feel."

Daisy sniffed, reaching up she stroked the cheek she had slashed once, skin warm and yielding under her fingers. She wanted to go back to when getting close was safer but that ship had long since sailed away. This man had helped save her form herself, brought her back to where she belonged, and asked for nothing but her friendship in return. Grabbing the back of his neck she pulled him close and she buried her face into his navy collar. Robbie may have a literal demon burning under his skin but his heart was pure, all the pain and guilt had cracked but not broken him. She wanted to heal and helping Robbie heal had been helping her just as much. Strong arms closed around her, fingers in her hair, whispered words caressed her ear. "Don't you dare let go."

Robbie closed his eyes as the bundle of silver accented black tried to slip into his jacket while he was still wearing it. Holding her close he spoke to her softly as he stoked wavy hair, it had been a while since he had comforted anyone but she seemed to calm some. When she spoke again he chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I've got you girl, you should know that by now."

Daisy smiled when lips touched her temple, a simple sign of affection form most something more from someone like Robbie. It had been years since he showed true human kindness to anyone besides his brother, and maybe his boss, but he was pretty good at it. She could hear his steady beating heart, feel his solid warmth shielding her, arms supportive but not at all crushing. A friend was what she needed, what they both needed, "Warm."

"Possessed so yeah," Robbie dismissed cheek resting on soft hair, he could get used to this again. It scared him a little how easily he could get use to this with her, hope was a scary thing to have sometimes.

Daisy sighed as she pulled away getting a blink, Robbie remained still just watching her and she smiled. Shifting she settled herself between his jean clad legs, pulling his jacket around her as she settled. She felt him relax and smiled a bit more, this was a pretty intimate way to sit and she knew he had not gotten close to people in years. Content she sighed, he felt good behind her, safe, "I think I'll just stay here until they decide to feed us again."

Robbie blinked when Daisy pulled away, studying his face for a moment before making herself comfortable between his legs. He had not been expecting that, this girl could still throw him. When she settled and pulled his jacket as around her as she could while he was still wearing it properly she stilled. Relaxing he closed his eyes, he was used to her being close but nothing like this. It had been years since he had allowed anyone into his personal space and this girl just moved right in as if she owned it. Daisy did not fear his demons, did not fear him, and he had missed feeling connected to other people. At her comment he chuckled softly, arms encircling the spitfire who had refused to run away from him for her own good. "Sounds good."

 _ **YOU'VE GOT GHOSTS HAUNTING YOU**_

"Phil you are going to spoil them at this rate," May chided as she watched Phil cook, he really did enjoy doing it for his agent when he could. It was sweet, he had all but adopted them and the Reyes bothers were foster kids he was eyeing now.

"I have the time and Lord knows we could all use a nice lazy day." Coulson countered looking up at the super agent he knew better then most, "Besides you _love_ my cooking."

May rolled her eyes but smirked, she had him there and he knew it, " _Fine_ spoil the kids if you want."

Coulson nodded, May did what she could to keep him from trying to do too much but they both knew she had been teasing mostly. "So what are they all up to?"

"Gabe is meeting Lola and telling Mack stories about Lucy, she has a new admire. Fritz-Simmons are going over the results of Robbie's tests, seems non-Ghost Rider flames are comparable to James' though since they are not burning people that may be why." May answered as she leaned against the counter, she had a few theories herself.

"So you think when burning people the properties of his flames change, we'll have to send a DWARF or 7 along next time to test that." Coulson would not mind knowing but was not about to start feeding the Rider prisoners to find out.

May gave a little shrug she knew Coulson knew meant pretty much, "Daisy is in the Quinjet hanger with Robbie, they've gotten pretty close."

"And when I first met Robbie that would have worried me, now not so much. Worried Daisy is leaning on him because he can't die, we think?" Coulson had decided he liked Robbie a while a go, and the young man had only relaxed more since then. Oh he was a stubborn thing but he did understand their cause and wanted to help, he was a good man at heart and that was all Coulson cared about.

"Not really, I just worry since he is a legal headache waiting to happen since we both know he will refuse to sign the Accords because of Gabe." May knew they could work with the whole murderous vigilante angle, but refusing to sign the Accords was an another matter.

"Been thinking about that actually, Gabe is a smart kid no doubt we can set the brothers up and keep Gabe safe. Watchdogs want us all dead so I won't feel too bad about letting Daisy and Robbie play with them a little." Coulson was fine keeping both brothers around, they had no one else on the outside anyway.

"You talk to Robbie about any of this?" Keeping Robbie around was the plan, training him was best for everyone, but Gabe was just a normal kid.

"Not exactly no, but with Daisy back it should be easy enough, and who knows Gabe might be as good with machines as his brother. We can never have too many mechanics around really," Coulson was more then willing to invest in Gabe as he was with Robbie, his agents were more then just their powers.

"Hopeless," May chides shaking her head with a fond smile, she loved Phil could still be so optimistic even after everything.

Coulson just looked up and smiled, quite moments like this made everything else worth it, "You want to call the kids while I put this all out, or shall I?"

"I'll fetch them, and stop smiling before someone worries you're going to drug them." May walked out hearing Phil laugh and smiled, he was a fool sometimes but he was her sometimes fool.

 _ **YOU'VE GOT GHOSTS HAUNTING YOU**_

"Amazing, all that heat generated by those flames yet no damage to the metals, not a single one." Fitz was impressed by that, the kind of control that took was impressive.

"Well he never damages his jacket so it does make sense, though having the hard data to back it up is wonderful." Simmons loved data, figuring out what Robbie was one way or the other was a major part in figuring out how to help him.

"You two care to join us for lunch, or are you and the monitors otherwise engaged?" May asked from the doorway, arms crossed, the pair did sometimes skip meals.

"Oh is that time already?" Simmons frowned checking the time she shook her head how time flew when having fun. "We'll put a few tests on the simulator and be right in."

May nodded, that was enough for her, "See you soon then."

 _ **YOU'VE GOT GHOSTS HAUNTING YOU**_

Elena shook her head as Gabe talked about his brother's street racing past, it was the reason he wore that jacket and those gloves most of the time. Talk of cars had been adorable to listen to but she was not as into cars as her man was. When she caught sight of May she nodded, "Boys lunch."

"It is? Wow didn't even notice," Gabe was feeling hungry again, he was a growing teen and all that.

"Yeah, swapping stories will do that kid, come on I'm curious to hear about how hard May floored your brother." Mack grinned but he was curious, May seemed all right with Robbie now but that did not mean she would go easy on him.

Gabe nodded, falling in between the pair as they walked, "As long as the food's good I'll be happy."

"Kid I think you're going to like it here," Mack assured the younger Reyes brother patting his shoulder, he was a good kid and was fitting in just fine.

 _ **YOU'VE GOT GHOSTS HAUNTING YOU**_

May shook her head at Daisy snuggled up against Robbie both sleeping peacefully, it was adorable. She had been worried about Daisy since her at first pet-project now friend had returned. Seeing her with their newest asset May found herself worrying a bit less about them both. Whatever they were they had found a friend in each other, and sometimes one friend was all you needed to change. Crouching down she reached for Daisy, pausing when Robbie raised his head eyes half open, "Enjoy your nap?"

"Tuve peor," Robbie answered before yawning, he had not meant to doze off but with Daisy sleeping he had dozed off as well.

May smirked, she had worst naps as well, "Lunch will be ready soon so bring Daisy with you hm? Oh and Robbie? Break her heart and I _will_ find a way to kill you."

Robbie tilted his head at the supper agent not doubting she would be motivated enough to try, "Convenido." Nodding May straightened, content Robbie was as sincere as she was. Turning she walked, it was nice to only have to warn someone once and not be worried she would have to repeat herself. Robbie sighed softly not sure how long they had been sitting there, long enough it was lunch time already. Leaning forward he nudged Daisy's shoulder, "Rise and shine Chica."

Daisy moaned rubbing her cheek against soft cotton before opening her eyes, she knew that soft voice with a touch of gruffness to it. "Robbie," He was still there, likely a bit stiff now but still there.

"Yeah, May said lunch was ready so we should probably get up before Gabe worries," Robbie pulled his arms away so Daisy could get up unhindered.

Shifting Daisy got to her feet, turning she held out a hand for Robbie smiling when he took it and she half pulled him to his feet. Watching him roll his shoulders she felt a little guilty using him for a pillow as she had, hangers were not built for comfortable sitting. "Thanks Robbie, for everything really."

Robbie nodded, laving his jacket open and his gloves in a pocket, "You did the same for me."

Daisy gently rapped her knuckles off his chest, "Stop being so adorably noble and just accept a thank you like normal non-enhanced human being."

Robbie grinned, neither of them had ever really been normal, "De nada."

"Close enough," Daisy decided taking his arm, smooth leather felt good under her hands and she smiled up at its owner. "Worried about your test results?"

"Nah, Simmons was all excited so how bad could they be?" Robbie already knew he had a demon inside him and he didn't need science to tell him that was bad.

"Well look at you all using logic and stuff, so proud," Daisy grinned at the chuckle as she lead Robbie out, she loved making him chuckle. It was such an endearing sound, the fact he could still laugh made her feel better about everything.

"Well the big picture is worth seeing nowadays so thought I'd give it a try," Robbie teased right back, he had changed his views on a lot since meeting her. His reward was not vengeance but a peace of mind he had thought he had lost years ago. Daisy laughed resting her head on his arm as she did so, God he did not deserve this. He would would serve whatever penance required to be worthy of the woman on his arm, to be the brother Gabe deserved, no mater how long it took. For the moment he would simply enjoy her warmth so he would not forgot what he was fighting for the next time he found himself in Hell.

 _ **YOU'VE GOT GHOSTS HAUNTING YOU**_

"Hey Robbie," Gabe greeted waving at his brother, he had wondered where he had gotten to after leaving May. He looked fine, jacket open, gloves off, perfectly relaxed which was rare to see especially around so many people.

"Hey, so is this normal?" Robbie asked Daisy as she came up to his side, she knew these people far better then he did.

"When we get a slow day yeah, sad to say those can be rare some months." Daisy knew saving the world was a time consuming job, but it really should be given how devastating a 'little' mistake could be on that kind of scale.

Robbie nodded, he had paid attention to the news enough to know how hard these people had to have been working since they were all still there. Taking his seat from earlier he started filling up his plate, "So find anything interesting?"

"Well your flames are similar to James', though considering how easily you took his chain and overpowered him I dare say yours are the stronger." Simmons explained as she passed Fitz the salad bowl. "I am curious how your flames differ when fighting humans, however I do hope it will be a little while before that is necessary."

"I haven't been out there cleaning up the streets so if you really want to know I can go back to my 'Night Job'." Robbie did not hear the Rider hissing so It was content enough to wait, and he was just fine with the peace and quite in the back of his mind.

Simmons glanced at Gabe who frowned at his brother, "Our reports say crime is down, no doubt in part because of your efforts."

"You should see his wall," Daisy teased, it was nicely done and the kid had seemed all right.

"Wall?" Fitz asked frowning, he did not remember hearing Robbie or the Rider took trophies to display.

"Yeah, seems some kid has a whole mural dedicated to the Ghost Rider, knew a lot too." What Daisy had thought was creative license turned out to be rather accurate. "Though he said everyone who see Him ends up on the wall yet he knew what you look like...the Rider like having his story told?"

Robbie shrugged, "He's not about to smoke the kid over it, and if stories keep locos in line then I don't have to."

Gabe frowned not exactly enjoying the conversation, though if Robbie did not have to kill as often he would be happier. "It was a shock to find out it was not just some urban legend."

Daisy nodded, "I know how you feel, sudden flaming skull is sudden."

Robbie rolled his eyes, "Got over it pretty quick."

"Agents see some crazy shit man, though you've turned out to be a good crazy rather then a really bad crazy." Daisy winked getting a few laughs from around the table, they all preferred him to HYDRA Ward or Hive.

Gabe smirked when Robbie just arched a brow at Daisy, "Aw they like you."

"Your brother can be rather pleasant when he is relaxed," Simmons shimmed in smiling, she had not had any problems with Robbie since meeting him. "Of course the first time I met him he saved my life."

"Did you save everyone here as a first meeting besides Daisy?" Gabe already knew how they had met, truth really was stranger then fictions sometimes.

Robbie frowned as he considered that, "Well Fitz and Simmons yeah, the others...not really." Mack was debatable but the others he had diffidently not saved them when they had first met.

Dasiy grinned when Fitz and Simmons both shared a smile, they were too cute when they did that, "Saved me too that time, James was not happy to see you."

"Yeah well 'Hellfire' sure did not live up to his name, he is lucky you needed him alive." Robbie had no love for the self-hating Inhuman.

"That bastardo traicionero inmundo cost me friends even if he didn't manage to get me killed as well. I hope you hurt him," Elena frowned glaring, she hated James and would be happy to let him know just how much.

"He's only alive because Coulson asked for him alive, otherwise he would know exactly what hellfire felt like." Robbie assured his fellow Latino powerhouse, he would be happy to burn his soul anytime.

Elena nodded satisfied, Robbie hated the Watchdogs not as much as he did those Fithstreet locos but he was not Inhuman, "Bueno."

Daisy patted Robbie's shoulder, "There, there you put the fear of the Devil into him and if he ever becomes a problem we'll be the ones to fix it."

"After Ghost, robots, aliens, and evil Hellbooks a good honest delusional guy would be a nice change," Mack was tried of fighting things better left in movies, at least they had Robbie on their side now.

"The Watchdogs and HYDRA should be enough to keep us busy for now," Daisy was fine dealing with those those groups was something any agent could do. "What is the Rider's take on mind contorl? HYDRA has turned good agents before."

"If they are a good soul they are safe, you can fix these agent right?" Robbie didn't see any point in not killing turned agents if they were gone, not burn simply kill.

"We have the technology to help them but it is not always so simple," Coulson answered, if only it was as simple as putting them in a room for a few minutes and making it all go away.

Robbie nodded, he had not expected them to have an easy fix, breaks one's mind was not breaking a vase. "Not sure I can help with that but pretty sure He won't just smoke them."

"Does that happen often?" Gabe was not worried about his brother being brainwashed, pretty sure if that box couldn't hold the Rider nothing HYDRA had could either.

"Not really, HYDRA prefers going after a target's loved ones to ensure their cooperation and simply torturing agents." May answered in her normal even fashion, if HYDRA even captured Daisy they would have the literally fires of Hell coming for them. It was less then they deserved but she could live with it, Robbie was growing protective of their team and she was thankful for that.

Robbie's eyes narrowed, if anyone other then Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. abducted his brother there would be literal Hell to pay. "There even that many of them left?"

"Seems that small cells survived, but as a whole HYDRA has not managed to reorganize as effectually as we have." Coulson was not surprised since HYDRA leaders did not care about their agents as he and other S.H.I.E.L.D. leaders did.

"And that Watchdogs?" Gabe had heard a bit about them, he got that people suddenly getting powers was scary but they had not all gone out to become super villains.

"Well with Aida gone I am hoping we can focus on cleaning up the last of them. The last thing anyone needs is a bunch of hotheads running around targeting people with powers." Daisy was sick of all the fear and hate, most Inhumans were no threat unless threaten just like the average human.

"I'm fine playing dogcatcher for a while, those fools will go after any Inhuman or anyone else they just dislike. At least my targets are all really monsters, innocents don't end up one His list." Robbie knew those he burned were monsters, they all deserved it, if he was forced to kill innocent people he would would fight back tooth and nail.

Elena nodded approvingly, "Burning Man will show them there are things far worst walking the streets."

"If we start running into more demons I'm going to need a bigger shotgun ax," Mack was fine fighting men not monsters, literal inhuman beings.

"Maybe you should get it blessed or something?" Gabe was not sure if that would really work, it was not like he had ever seen Robbie cringe from a cross.

Mack frowned as he consider that, "May not be such a bad idea."

"Well it makes sense right?" Gabe got the Ghost Rider was not the worst demon out there since It went after evil souls rather then pure, it took all kinds really.

Robbie shook his head, "Not sure interdenominational demons cared about a cross in their face."

"Well he could always try touching you with it?" Simmons suggested getting looks. "Well if demons are in fact real then it makes sense blessed items would hurt them. Since this Ghost Rider is demonic a blessed blade should have the same effect."

"In movies possessed people always freak out, anyone got a cross?" Gabe asked, that is what Robbie was now.

"Not at the table young man, I would rather not annoy the Rider." Simmons chided, really a demon or not they had no way to contain the Rider, a fact that still worried her.

"Maybe later, thought I doubt you two labcoats will be very effective," Robbie was fine seeing if the Rider hissed at crosses like a movie Vampire. When the pair frowned at him be sighed, scientist, "Religious icons work because they focus your faith, no belief in a higher power it is just metal or whatever."

"He is right, I am willing to try," Elena was curious and the Rider knew she meant Its host no harm so she was not worried.

"So what did the scans say about his healing factor?" May asked nodding to Robbie, "His face is good as new."

Simmons smiled, May taking an interest in their work was always nice to see. "It is simply remarkable. The flames burn away all living tissue, every single trace of DNA is just gone until it grows back. Ash healing back to unmarred healthy tissue as if nothing had ever happened. I must say I will enjoy studying the data fully."

"Have fun, not sure what else you can test power wise,"Robbie was fine smoking some killers for the doctor but they all agreed that could wait.

"Well beyond see who different weapons and injuries effect you, though the pain involved in such tests makes them unethical." Simmons was not so worried about hurting the rider, It was bone and fire, but Robbie was flesh and blood.

"Yeah, can still feel pain so...just send those little drone things with us when I go off on a mission and you can scan away." Robbie was fine with some pain for Simmons since she was sincere about wanting to help him and not wanting to hurt him.

"You can get some scans of my quaking too so win win there," Daisy was fine with scans when they were done by here friends.

"I don't care if you two scan me," Elena chimed in, the pair were harmless to her and Mack, well beyond a bit of a headache now and then.

"That is very sweet, thank you," Simmons was curious to see more of the Inhumans in battle, they had all gotten better since their early scans.

"And Lucy?" Fitz was curious about how the car worked when on partial fire as well.

"If I'm driving her sure," Robbie was fine with that, it was not like Fitz was going to hurt his baby the guy loved machines.

"He really loves that car," Daisy teased grinning, Robbie rolled his eyes but half smirked at her. "After lunch we should get a room." Robbie blinked arching a brow, Simmons blinked looking down, Fitz coughed, Mack sighed shaking his head, Elena grinned, Coulson and May both frowned slightly, Gabe rolled his eyes. "I mean since you will be hanging you should have one since you might have to stay on base for longer then a few hours sometimes." Daisy knew she was blushing slightly and was hoping Robbie would not tease her too much.

Robbie shrugged as if she had not said anything, letting her off the hook now and then was what a friend did. "Sounds good, even if I don't use it much."

Daisy smiled in gratitude, Robbie's tongue could be as wicked as her own when he felt like, "You got any preferences?"

"As long as I don't wake up with the sun in my eyes not really," Robbie had never liked the sun waking him up like that, he did not know any night owls who did.

Daisy nodded already thinking of one he should like that was empty, "Smart man."

Gabe smiled as his brother let Daisy off the hook, yeah he liked her, "As long as you call it's fine with me."

"We'll get you a secure cell before you leave Gabe, it is the least we can do." Coulson did not want to keep the brothers apart more then necessary. Gabe had told Daisy he wanted Robbie to figure himself out, something Coulson hoped they could help with.

"Hey you all have been really cool about all the illegal stuff so we're good, besides you are all good people and Robbie needs more of those in his life." Gabe knew these people would help his brother, help him in ways he never could.

"Here, here," Fitz cheered raising his glass, the thing that had save him had proven to be pretty good friend material. The others all raised their glass and clinked them smiling, it was better to add to their little family then say goodbye.

Robbie lowered his glass shaking his head amused, "Alright, alright I get it I'm loved enough huh?"

Daisy grinned nudging his shoulder with her own black clad one, "Aww but I'm sure you'd so cute with a little pink."

The others all laughed as Robbie covered his face with a groan before chuckling with the rest of them, he was fitting in just fine.

 _ **YOU'VE GOT GHOSTS HAUNTING YOU**_

When I was first working this out in my head I was planing on ending it at four chapters, 1 big bonding fest, 1 short May and Robbie bonding moment, 1 Jemma and Robbie bonding moment ending with FitzSimmons and a greatest sandwich in the world cameo, 1 QuakeRider moment ending with another big bonding fest. After doing all of that I have decided to do one more chapter in which Robbie gets his room, so cute, likely leading into a squeal fic or another few chapters if I can't come up with another idea like this one. Any and all suggestions on what you would like to see are welcomed.


	5. Goodbye For Now

I meant to have this up last month but my Muses decided to start 2 new AOS fics instead, could be worst really. One is a squeal to The Good Samaritan, the second is just a One Shot at the moment so look for those before the end of September. The sequel to this will likely not be up till late Sept- early Oct, and will have longer chapters since it will be a more traditional fic. If there is anything you would like to see touched on please leave me a suggestion and if I like it I will use it.

 **WarNinGs** : Nothing new

 **Aishi Say**

" _You know what you're doing to me?_

 _You know what you're doing to me?_

 _You know what you're doing to me?_

 _You know what you're doing to me?"_

This would be the chorus of 'What You Do' by James Gillespie, heard this song in a QuakeRider vid so yeah...if you are on AO3 you will find the vid at the end of the chapter.

 **YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME**

"So it's supper close to the garage so you can get to Lucy quickly, or come back from there, whatever. No windows so no sun waking you ever. And it is like a minute or so walk to either my room or the kitchen. Heads up I already put you on my approved list so unless I am in uber dnd mode you can open my door." Daisy smiled as she turned to face Robbie, who was studying the room with that quiet thoughtful look he often seemed to have.

"Just like that this is mine?" Robbie did not believe a room that suited his needs so well was just there waiting for him, it was just too much of a coincidence. He believed in coincidence but he did not trust them, not with his past.

Daisy nodded, catching his skeptical look she looked away, "I may have talked to Gabe about what you may like while you were gone, and may have requested this room be laid away for you in case you came back and joined us...maybe." Gabe had given her a lists of all kinds of things she could use to make Robbie's stay here more pleasant for him. The younger brother was serious about Robbie needing to find himself, Daisy knew a thing or two about that.

"You really hoped I would decide to stick around huh?" Robbie had hesitated at first, working for the Man was not his style. Coulson was a good man who loved his team and wanted to save the world, it was not hard to side with him.

Daisy bit her lip, pleased he was not really looking at her so he did not see how embarrassed she had to look, "Well we had kinda adopted each other by that point so...if you don't like it th."

"What's not to like? It was sweet of you to go through this much trouble for me, really...um do I have to sign something now or?" Robbie was not sure how all this worked, he was still new to the spy gig.

Daisy relaxed with a smile, Robbie was happy and touched but not gushing, she could not really see him as a gusher. "I'll show you, you know who you want to allow in? You can lock the door so it's do not distribution but anyone on your per-approved list can still swipe in, or uber do not disturb in which you need a medical or security override to get in."

Robbie frowned at the tablet held out to him after Daisy had grabbed it from the bed, taking it he scanned the basic information already filled out. "The team is fine, not like I'll always be around or easy to get a hold of."

Daisy watched Robbie type in answers, he had an adorable concentrate face, "You get a phone as part of the deal so we can get a hold of you, Gabe'll get one too since he knows about all of this already." It would be silly not to since the brothers would keep in contact however they could.

"So what, I sign this and I'm officially an asset like Elena?" Robbie knew his 'Night Job' was not the kind of thing most government agencies were Okay with, not that S.H.I.E.L.D. was most agencies government or otherwise.

"On paper bounty hunter," Daisy smirked at the arched brow, "I was brought on as a Hacker and that lasted for like a year. At least no one will try to force you to sign those stupid Accords since you're not an Inhuman." Technically as an enhanced he should still sign it, and no doubt Coulson would try and convince him to at some point. The Rider was nasty enough to be an Avenger, though the idea of taking orders from Stark did not sit well with her.

Robbie shook his head, "Not my style."

"No, you're too hands on for such a subtle art form," Daisy agreed nodding, Robbie was adorable but a Hacker he was not.

"When you do it maybe," Robbie had yet to really see her do much hacking, though he had heard a few stories. She had been brought in by Coulson and was less then trusting of S.H.I.,E.L.D., they really weren't so different in more ways then one.

Daisy blinked, blushing slightly as she fiddled with the bracelets at her right wrist. The comment was stated almost as fact, tone sincere enough to tell her he was not just teasing her. She was proud of the fighting and snipping skills she had acquired, but she was the only one on the Team that could really hack it as a Hacker. "It's a gift, like you with cars really. Gabe said you could fix just about anything, I can't even do more then the basics...Mack must be so ashamed."

Robbie chuckled softly as he surveyed the room more closely, there was a surprising amount of storage space. "He loves you in spite of your lack of mechanical skills, not sure why."

Grinning Daisy playfully punched Robbie's shoulder getting a half smirk, she liked him calm and amused like this. No doubt he had not had many such moments since the crash and that was so unfair, he was a good man a deserved to smile more. "What you see is what you get when it comes to living quarters around here, most agents don't spend a ton of time in them so...yeah."

"Kinda hard to when living on that jet...I guess I'll be able to help with that." Robbie was fine with being used as a fast easy way to get around, it was not as if the Team did not need to go wherever they were in a hurry to get to.

"Kinda hoping you and me will be able to hunt down Watchdogs and help Inhumans out in the field...we do make a good team." Sure they had not met well but things had changed quickly and for the better really. The big bad murderous vigilante was dangerous but not heartless, no mater how hard he had tried to make himself. Daisy was no better, she had not been able to stop caring for her adopted family and now she was back with them. Robbie at her side as he had been since they had shared a ride in his car, mutual enemies and pain drawing them together.

Robbie turned to look over his shoulder, he had not given what he would do now much thought. Things were working out with Gabe, and getting paid for doing what he already had been with S.H.I.E.L.D. made sense to him. Scores were settled, 'Night Job' was shifting into a more save the world part time gig, the demon in his head was no longer quite as bad. "You think helping settle the Inhuman's scores will work out better then hunting down asesinos than?"

"We can do both, Watchdogs are recruiting in prisons so the same kind of asshats you hunt down are just the kinds to sign right on up. You don't want to continue working with me in the gray areas of the law?" Daisy had come to enjoy working with Robbie, and he understood her better then most of her friends did at the core. He was not an Inhuman but he understood their plight and cared just like the others, innocents were innocents it was that simple. Working side by side they would put the fear of Death into the Watchdogs and anyone like them, fear was not going to be used to justify genocide if she had any say about it.

"Of course not it's just...I'm not what you are, won't some of them refuse my help?" Humans hated Inhumans because they were different so it was only logical it went both ways, he was a monster but was genetically still fully human.

Daisy smiled reassuringly up at Robbie, laying a hand on his shoulder, "A few but screw them, good people need our help and if we scare them well...at least they'll be alive to be scared right?"

Robbie nodded, turning to face her, "Coulson care you plan to run off again?"

"Well since I am famous I can draw the bastards out, and the Russian knows about you so no doubt you are on their list. Luckily that jerk has no idea what you can really do." Oh sure he knew about the fire and that but not the portals, jumping into other bodies, Devil knew what else he was just waiting to spring on someone.

"So we are bait eh?" Robbie shrugged as he crossed his arms, "As long as Gabe is safe and sound the lot of them can come at me."

"Us," Daisy corrected with a smug grin, the Russian had to hate them both by now. She still loved the fact Robbie had given her the kill, even dropped to his knees to do it, it had been sweet of him. "I may not be bullet proof but between the two of us we'll teach them what happens when you pick a fight with something _way_ out of your league."

Robbie frowned but nodded solemnly, he could take the heat in a fight since it couldn't kill him as it would her. "And we start hunting the strays?"

"How about tonight?" Daisy smirked a little at the blink, he had such cute expressions it was not fair. "Gabe can get all nice and set up, between FitzSimmon, Mack, Elena, Coulson, and May he will safe and sound."

Robbie sighed as he glanced at the bed, Gabe would be safe here and these people were becoming his friends so it was not just duty. Closing his eyes he nodded, jaw twitching since he knew Gabe would worry even if he had seen a taste of what he could do. "I know."

"Doesn't make it easy I know, no one will take it personally that you worry about leaving Gabe here. Come on we need to talk to Coulson and May or they will hunt us down when they notice we are gone." Daisy wanted to be out there helping people, showing them that S.H.I.E.L.D. was still out there protecting human and Inhuman alike. Knowing Robbie was willing to follow her eased her mind, going it alone had sucked, and would suck more that she was getting used to a team again. "You can tell LMDs from humans every time right?"

"Sure, machines don't have a soul so its like they aren't there really." Robbie was fine with robots but AI never seemed a good idea, it didn't really work out in the movies either. "You think the Watchdogs are going to send LMDs at us to spare their guys, or mix it up?"

"A little of both, we'll need the humans for questioning but the LMDs just their heads intact,", It would not take long to make the statement she wanted with Robbie at her side, hunt innocents down become prey yourself. She was sick and tried of bullies with big guns thinking they could do whatever they wanted, they all were. When Robbie just nodded she tugged his arm getting him walking, for all she knew he was arguing with the Rider when he stood there quiet, an eery thought.

 **YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME**

Coulson frowned as Daisy laid out her plans, Robbie sitting in the chair beside her looking thoughtful and a bit distracted. Leaving the Rider and host to talk among themselves about sparring Watchdogs he leaned back when Daisy finished. "You are aware that this will likely out Robbie and he will be forced to sign the Accords or go underground like you did?"

"As long as we keep Gabe safe he doesn't care, there is no one else they can use to hurt him. The guy has Avenger level power so he would have to go legit or rogue publicly one day, and it might as well be now." Daisy had not enjoyed signing the Accords as if she was a criminal but to help Inhumans she needed to be an example to them. Robbie was not and Inhuman but there were others out there with powers that were still human, they needed an example as well. With the Avengers half branded as traitors and war criminals everything was more chaotic then ever. Thankfully their ornery general had pulled through and convinced the world LMDs were the enemy not Inhumans or S.H.I.E.L.D., saving them from all becoming rogues again.

Sighing Coulson turned an eye to May, she was his right hand for a reason, "Thoughts?"

"Robbie is one of us now, and I would rather keep the Rider on our side then leave It to Its own devices." May had come to like the willful young man, not as much as Coulson had but that was nothing new.

"Exactly, it is better for everyone the Russian and the Watchdogs get taken care of quickly, and that I don't try and do it alone as Quake again." Daisy knew no one was safe as long as the Watchdogs were out there in force, they needed to go down before they did manage to start a race war.

"Robbie are you sure you want to out yourself as a power person?" Coulson asked, he believed the pair had talked all about it but he needed to hear it. Robbie was one of his now and so he worried about him immortal seeming or not. The Latino blinked at him, head titling slightly, "If you do this you will have to sign the Accords just like Elena."

Robbie frowned for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I can't stay hidden forever so might as well get ahead of it and save you all some trouble. Gabe is saver here then he's ever been back home, I trust you all to look after him."

Coulson nodded, he knew what Gabe meant to his brother, "Thank you for that. I will delay the paperwork for as long as I can, seems there is a push to do away with lists of law abiding Inhumans so we shall see." Robbie nodded but did not appear all that concerned, he might not be an Inhuman but he could sympathize with them better then most humans. "All right, Daisy you do remember how to check in don't you?" Daisy rolled her eyes at his grin, he just could not help it sometimes. "Take what little gear you might need and say your goodbyes, I expect to hear from you in the mourning, dismissed." Daisy got to her feet giving him a reassuring smile, Robbie nodding as he feel in behind Daisy as she head out. "At least this time she has an unkillable bodyguard and no need to rob banks."

May nodded as she moved up to Coulson's desk and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Robbie will take good care of her, he's a good kid at heart."

Coulson nodded sighing, laying a hand over May's he looked up, "You want me to handle Gabe?"

"Leave him to Mack and Elena, they are all getting along," May answered squeezing Phil's shoulder before pulling away. "I'm going to call Hill and see if she has any news, and let her knew about all of this. Her boss and our Team do not exactly see eye to eye."

Coulson chuckled drily, he could not see either Daisy or Robbie being on team Iron Man, "That's putting it mildly, say Hi for me?"

May rolled her eyes but her smile was warm, "Will do."

 **YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME**

"You weren't planing on just leaving now were you?" Gabe asked crossing his arms, chair parked in front of Lucy.

"I needed to check what spy shit I still had in my van, a lot has happened since I was investigating your big bro." Daisy explained hefting the box she was holding a little, Robbie frowning behind her a duffel bag in each gloved hand. "We were going to check in after everything was load, never really liked goodbyes."

Gabe glanced at the box, frowning when Daisy admitted she had been stalking her brother, he already knew it but hearing her say it annoyed him a little. She had been hunting Inhumans and the Ghost Rider did fit the bill so it made sense, and she turned out to not be so bad in the end. It was better to have her learning who the Rider was then someone out to hurt or control It. "No his favorite thing either."

Robbie sighed, he had never been one for becoming attached to others since people left or died, there were a few worth the risk of pain. "They've tended to be pretty damn permanent in the past."

Daisy nudging his arm with her shoulder, giving him an understanding smile when he turned his gaze towards her. "You aren't alone there, another reason I'm glad you're coming along."

"Someone has to try and keep you out of trouble," Robbie responded as set the bags down, there was no point holding them if they were going to be talking.

Daisy grinned up at her newest partner in crime, "We'll see. You two talk I'm going to go check my van, you don't know computers like you do cars Robbie so stay."

Gabe chuckled softly as Daisy walked off towards her van, "So what exactly are you two up to?" Shifting into Spanish since Daisy could not understand much, and she was the only other one there.

Robbie watched Daisy walk away before turning to his little brother, "Hunting down Watchdogs and the crazy lead robot guy. Those machines may look human but He knows, and it seems those Watchdogs work for him."

"So you'll be busting androids and smacking down punks, sounds fun." Gabe had seen a taste of what Robbie could do, he had beaten down that guy with super strength easily enough so an android couldn't be that different.

Robbie nodded, sitting down on Lola's hood, "Yeah, they are trying to start a war so they can wipe out Inhumans with the public's blessing...they need to be stopped."

Gabe rolled up to his brother, hand going to his knee, "Go save your friends Robbie, I will be fine here, promise." Robbie smiled and Gabe smiled back, "I am fine with you being an asset, these people will keep me safe and you out of as much trouble as they can, they are good people."

Daisy walked past the talking brothers, seemed their parting was going way better then the last one had. Setting the box down on the hood she held up her hand, "Keys?" Robbie glanced at her, her voice clearly drawling his attention. Reaching to his pocket he tossed her his keys without a word or hesitation, saying something to his brother that she assumed was a brotherly warning. Popping the truck she stuck her box of spare equipment next to Robbie duffel bag of nasty tools that would work great for questioning. Closing the trunk as gently as she could she moved to put the duffels in the back seats, she did not want to interrupt the brothers bantering. No doubt Gabe was teasing Robbie about letting Daisy handle his keys, she was the only one allowed so close to Lucy who was not family. The back and forth was adorable even if she could not understand it all, she would have missed half of it if they were speaking English anyway. Tossing the keys she smirked when Robbie caught them without looking up, not sure if he was just really spatially aware because of all his fighting and racing, or was just used to people throwing things at him. "Almost done."

Robbie nodded as he lowered his hand, "I wish I could stay around longer."

"Hey, you are back and I will be here when you two are done so I forgive you. Try and get back as soon as you can, I like hanging out with all of you." Gabe knew telling Robbie to be careful was pointless, he was basically immortal as long as he was the Rider. Daisy was mortal and while a nasty fighter she was not bulletproof, she was the one they had to worry abut. "She is a good partner for you."

Robbie nodded, he liked spending time with these people who did not cringe at him. Frowning at Gabe's last comment he decided to let it go, he had seen them fight together, "She is the most stubborn person I have ever met."

"Have you met yourself?" Gabe teased, laughing when Robbie lunged forward ruffling his hair, it was nice seeing him like this again.

Daisy smiled fondly at the laughing pair, this is how they used to be, "You want to say goodbye to the others or…?"

Gabe looked up his brother, "You can come tell Mack and Elena not to believe any stories I tell them about you."

Robbie glanced down arching a brow at his little brother, "I know a few choices ones myself."

Daisy grinned as she fell in behind the pair, she was planing on hearing a few from both brothers, "Ah brotherly love."

 **YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME**

And now this fic is done, there will be a squeal with Robbie + Daisy hunting Watchdogs and Gabe bonding with the Team. I don't normally do prompts but if you have something you think I can do justice to by all means pass it along. Enjoy the Vid AO3ers and thanks for all the love.


End file.
